Of Fathers and Godfathers
by SolemnMischiefManager
Summary: What if Sirius hadn't actually died during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries? What if he came back with another familiar face? How much would this change the Chosen One's future?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: No characters belong to me, they go to the wonderful J.K Rowling along with some borrowed paragraphs._

* * *

_"There's nothing you can do, Harry –"_

_ "Get him, save him; he's only just gone through!"_

_ "- it's too late, Harry."_

_ "We can still reach him – " Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go . . ._

_ "There's nothing you can do, Harry . . . nothing . . . he's gone."_

* * *

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" bellowed Harry, "SHE KILLED HIM - I'LL KILL HER!"

Remus watched as Harry sprinted away, scrambling up the stone steps as Bellatrix's robes whipped out of sight ahead of him. Remus knew he should have followed and tried to stop the boy but he couldn't. He couldn't even move.

Sirius was gone.

In a one short second, of which Sirius's teenage arrogance had shown through, he had perished. Defeated in battle against his cousin and was now gone forever. Remus could not understand it. He was the last Marauder. The _last _Marauder.

James and Sirius were gone and Peter was now a Death Eater. Remus had never felt more alone. Not even during his first train-ride to Hogwarts where he had worried no one would accept him for being a werewolf, not when James and Lily had been murdered, Sirius had gone to Azkaban and Peter was supposedly dead. It was nothing to how he felt now.

He would take that empty feeling, the feeling as if ever everything that made his life whole was gone, a million times over the feeling that clawed its way down his throat that very moment, that attacked his lungs and made it difficult to breath, it tore at his stomach making him feel sick and weak. His legs felt like marshmallow and his hands were shaking.

Remus slowly sank to the floor beside Neville.

Neville was holding the sleeve of his robes to stem the blood flowing out of his nose. Remus could heal it, but he couldn't raise his wand. His arm felt dead and heavy. He felt as if he was outside his body, a stranger to what was happening. As if he wasn't there, how he wished it was so.

He did nothing. He simply stared. He stared without seeing at the veil which was fluttering innocently as if it had not just taken his last oldest friend from the face of the earth. As if it had not just erased all evidence of Sirius Black existing. The werewolf sighed heavily as tears filled his eyes. He brushed them away impatiently, he did not cry.

"Profeddor?" Neville asked his voice thick and muffled by his robes, "Ard you all righd?"

Remus looked at Neville. Who looked so much like Frank and Alice at the same time. Remus sighed again and looked away from the boy.

"I don't know Neville," Remus said honestly, "I don't know."

At that moment Dumbledore streamed past them. He flew up the stone steps his wand in hand his eyes as bright as flames. He ran with speed a much younger man possessed. Remus watched as the Headmaster retraced Harry's steps and too disappeared around the corner.

"Remus," A soft voice said,

Remus looked up to see the tear streaked face of Tonks, her hair was mousy and hung lank framing each side of her heart shaped face. She sniffed and looked at Remus steadily, her usual dark twinkling eyes empty of emotion.

"Remus," Tonks repeated, "We have to get it together, all of us. We can't mourn him now, we will later. But some of the kids are injured; we need to be there for them. And _Harry_. Remember Harry."

Remus nodded and stood up.

Tonks aimed her wand at Neville her hand trembling slightly and muttered, "_Episkey_!"

Neville felt his nose with his hand and smiled gratefully at Tonks.

"Thanks!" He said wiping the residue of blood of his face,

"No problem," Tonks said unsmiling, "Where are the others?"

"In a room with brains," Neville replied as he had for Remus, "Luna was hurt and so was Hermione, Ron was attacked by brains he got hit by a weird curse and Ginny broke her ankle I think,"

Tonks nodded, "I'll go get them, stay here with Remus,"

Remus tried to smile at Tonks as she walked past him but it came out as more of a grimace. As she passed, she rested her hand on his shoulder for a brief moment. As she walked away he wished she had stayed.

Moody limped over his magical eye spinning madly. A patch of his grisly hair was missing from where he had been struck over the head. He was scowling. Neville shrank back slightly as he approached.

"Lupin, where's Albus?" He growled,

"He went after Harry," Remus replied heavily, "He went after Bellatrix,"

"Has Tonks gone to get the other kids?" Moody growled his magical eye fixing on Neville,

Remus nodded.

"You did well Longbottom," Moody growled softly, "You'll make a fair good Auror in a few years times,"

"Thank you," Neville squeaked,

Moody nodded and limped away over to Kingsely who was shakily getting to his feet an arm around his torso.

Remus turned back to the veil. He could hear a faint whispering, as if people were hidden behind the ragged curtain. He wished with every fibre of his being that it was so, that Sirius was merely behind the frayed material and that he would appear at any moment.

But Remus knew better. Being a werewolf Remus had learnt not to expect much from life. He had been amazed by the loyalty of his friends, becoming Animgaus's for him so he wasn't lonely at his times of being a werewolf, the trust Dumbledore held in him despite being a werewolf and being a _monster_.

But that was all. Remus had lost the three greatest friends a wizard could have. He was truly and utterly alone now. Now that Sirius was gone. It was so unexpected. It shouldn't have happened.

Like James and Lily shouldn't have been murdered leaving Harry orphaned, like Sirius shouldn't have gone to Azkaban, like Remus shouldn't have been bitten by Fenrir Greyback, like Frank and Alice shouldn't have been tortured to insanity…

Remus put a trembling hand over his eyes blocking from sight the veil. He knew Neville was still beside him but the boy was silent. He was most likely, Remus theorised, wondering how his friends were. Remus hoped they were okay.

He hoped Harry was okay.

_Oh Merlin, Harry_.

How was the boy going to recover from this? Harry had lost too much, far too much for a boy his age. He had seen too much for a fifteen year old, he had the weight of the Wizarding World resting on his shoulders and now the last of his family was gone.

Remus did not blame him for chasing down Bellatrix. If he had not been so surprised, so utterly devastated, he would have joined Harry. But he felt as if the life had been drained out of him, like a thousand of Dementors were slowly sucking away at his soul erasing everything good he had in his live, like the veil had done moments before.

He did not know how long had passed when Tonks reappeared.

She walked down the steps slowly supporting between her and Ron the limp form of Hermione.

Remus leapt up at the sight of the girl as did Neville. He raced up the stone steps as quickly as he could.

"Oh Merlin," Remus gasped, "Is she-"

"She's alive," Tonks replied grimly, "But she was hit by something, I don't know what but I think it's damaged her ribs somehow,"

"Here let me," Remus offered taking Tonks's place beside the teenager,

"Thanks Remus," Tonks replied turning to Ginny and Luna, "How's the ankle?"

"A little sore," Ginny replied, "But it's not broken that's – hey, where's Harry?"

Tonks glanced back at Remus who looked down as he helped Ron carry Hermione down the last few steps.

"He went after Bellatrix," Tonks replied softly gesturing for the girls to sit down beside Neville,

Ginny frowned as she sat.

"Why?" She asked perplexed,

Neville sighed, "She killed Harry's friend,"

Ron's blue eyes widened. He looked sharply at Remus then to Tonks.

"What? Who?"

"None of your family," Tonks said calmly knowing what was worrying the red head, "Bellatrix she – um – she killed Sirius,"

"NO!" Ron howled in horror,

"Oh!" Ginny gasped clasping a hand over her mouth,

"Do you mean Stubby Boardman?" Luna asked dreamily,

Tonks blinked at her.

"Ignore her," Ginny said anxiously waving a hand as if pushing the matter aside, "Sirius, he's gone?"

Tonks nodded.

Ron sunk down onto the step beside his sister. Ginny was softly crying tears streaming down her flushed face, her eyes were blazing with a fire similar to Dumbledore's. Luna was gazing off into space as Remus checked over Hermione, analysing her pulse and trying to determine what she had been hit with.

"How did Harry know him?" Neville asked curiously,

"He was his Godfather," Ron replied as he shook his head as if trying to understand what had happened, "He never killed those Muggle's, it was Pettigrew, one of Harry's Dad's mates, he betrayed his parents, that's why their dead and Sirius was in Azkaban."

Neville paled.

"Oh Merlin," The round face boy said horrified, "Harry went after Bellatrix! He might be hurt!"

Ron leapt up. His wand held tightly in his hand. He started forward only to be stopped by Moody, who had appeared rather suddenly with Kingsley by his side.

"Oh no you don't laddie," Moody growled, "You're gonna sit back down and wait until we make sure you kids are okay, Potter's gonna be fine Dumbledore went after him."

Ron did not look convinced. But he knew better than to argue with Moody so he sat down again. Kingsley sat beside him still holding his stomach with a grimace of pain on his usually passive face, he had his wand out and had it firmly pointed towards the Death Eaters who were unconscious and tied up not too far away.

"The Minister will be arriving at any moment Alasator," Kingsley said calmly with a small wince, "Then Dumbledore will most likely send them back to Hogwarts before the Daily Prophet arrive,"

Moody grunted.

"Yeah, I expect Fudge will try and make a big story out of this, no doubt squeeze in something about Sirius's heroic tale making him out to be the misunderstood and wrongly accused criminal."

Moody gave a harsh bitter laugh. Neville shrunk back a little behind Luna who was softly humming.

"There are lots of Nargles in here," Luna said in a faraway voice, "Lots of them are around Hermione,"

"Is she going to be okay?" Ginny as wiping away her tears impatiently,

Remus looked up at the tired and injured teens.

"She will be," He said, "We're not sure what she was hit with entirely, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been,"

"The Death Eater was silenced when he cast it," Neville piped up,

"That would explain it, she's been very lucky,"

"We all have," Tonks said quietly, "We'll have to get them back to Hogwarts soon Remus, it's not safe for them here, we can't treat Hermione properly, nor Ron, and I didn't do the best job on Ginny's ankle," She admitted with a slightly guilty look,

Remus nodded, "We'll wait for Dumbledore he'll have word on what to do,"

Tonks also nodded as she waved her wand around Hermione checking her vital signs.

"Professor," Ron asked in a shaky voice, "How did it happen?"

Remus looked at the redhead. He was trembling slightly, his arms were covered in deep painful welts and he was soaked with foul smelling sludge of some sort. He was pale beneath his freckles. But he honestly seemed to want to know.

Remus glanced at the veil once more then back to the teens, the Weasley's watching him.

"Bellatrix hit him with a spell – a Stunner perhaps – he fell back through the veil, then he was gone. It's the passage between the land of the living and the land of the dead, of course most people do not believe this, but after what happened…"

Ginny nodded slowly then looked away gazing at the floor, at Hermione. Ron seemed dumbfounded and did not know what to say. After a moment he too took to looking at Hermione's still form.

The group sat in silence for a long time, Tonks unsuccessfully attempting the revive Hermione and deciding to wait for Dumbledore or until they arrived at Hogwarts. Remus watched the veil during this time wondering if the old rumour about the veil was true and that if he walked through it he would see his friends once more…

There were footsteps behind them.

Remus looked around as Moody turned around sharply his wand raised. But it was merely Dumbledore looking tired and wan and deeply saddened. Remus swallowed away a lump in his throat.

"Where's Harry?" Remus demanded,

Dumbledore looked at him. His eyes were very bright, but there was no twinkle. Ginny gasped as Ron paled.

"No," Tonks whispered, "He isn't-"

"I have sent him back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said simply and Remus breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment he had feared…

"I have to talk to Cornelius," Dumbledore said softly, "I will be no less than half an hour then I will return to Hogwarts to speak with Harry, I have arranged for a Portkey to take you all back to Hogwarts-" He added to the Weasley's, Luna and Neville, "-they will take you to the Hospital Wing, I have sent on a message beforehand to Madam Pomfrey,"

"Is Harry okay?" Ron asked worriedly,

"I will allow Harry to tell you that Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said heavily, "If you would follow me,"

Dumbledore flicked his wand conjuring up a stretched beneath Hermione, he flicked his wand again and the stretcher floated beside him as he headed back up the stone steps. The others followed Ginny leaning on Ron for support as she limped slightly.

Remus watched them as they went as Moody and Kingsley began to talk about what Fudge could want. Tonks sat down on the steps and put her head in her hands. Remus sat beside.

"It's my fault Remus," Tonks choked out suddenly, "If only I had dodged that spell, then Bellatrix wouldn't have started to duel Sirius, if only-"

"It wasn't your fault Dora,"

Tonks looked up at him surprised.

"Dora?" She repeated, "Have you been spending time with my Dad?"

Remus smiled thinly.

"It feels odd calling you Tonks; I know you don't like Nymphadora," Tonks scrunched her nose up at the name, "So I thought Dora was a nicer alternative,"

"It is," Tonks admitted, "My Dad's always calls me it, he never wanted to call me Nymphadora, my Mum did that,"

"My Mother chose my name," Remus said, "She liked odd names,"

"I don't think my Mum liked children," Tonks grumbled,

They were silent for a few moments.

"I should have been able to stop her Remus," Tonks mumbled angrily, "I'm an Auror for Merlin's sake! I shouldn't have been knocked by a Stunner so easily!"

"Bellatrix is much more experienced dueller than you," Remus said bitterly, "I don't think any of us stood a chance,"

"Your right," Tonks agreed glumly, "I wish I did though,"

Remus neither agreed nor disagreed.

Some ten minutes later Dumbledore appeared once more.

Remus and Tonks leapt to their feet as the old man descended the stairs.

"Their all fine," Dumbledore replied, "Poppy is attending to them now, I will be leaving in a few moments to talk to Harry. Cornelius is sending down Auror's to fetch the Death Eaters in a few minutes but I came to you before that happens, I want to know what happened before I talk with Harry,"

"We came in here to see Potter and Longbottom trapped in with Death Eaters," Moody growled, "Potter had that Prophecy and was about to hand it to Malfoy-" Moody said as he jerked his head towards the limp tied up bodies of the Death Eaters, who Kingsley was still watching steadily his wnad held tightly in his hand, "-cause one of them had Longbottom, we started duelling, Potter and Longbottom tried to leave but I was hit quickly, I went down after that,"

"I was duelling Bellatrix," Tonks inputted, in a hollow voice, "But I was hit too, I fell down the steps and she went into the fight again,"

"I saw Neville and Harry," Remus said, "Dolohov hit Neville with _Tarantallegra _by the looks of it so he could barely move. Si-" Remus gulped, "Sirius started duelling Dolohov so they could get away, Harry cast a Body-Bind curse on him, Sirius told them to get out, a Killing Curse barely missed him then Tonks fell. The pair made it to the steps then Neville's robes tore and the Prophecy fell, it smashed,"

"Did anyone hear it?" Dumbledore asked sharply,

"No," Kingsley replied with a wince as he gingerly poked his ribs, "We didn't notice until afterwards,"

"Very well," Dumbledore replied, "Continue,"

"And then you appeared Headmaster," Remus said softly, "And then of course – you know what happened,"

"Indeed," Dumbledore sighed, "Such a terrible loss, so horrible,"

"What happened with Bellatrix Albus?" Moody demanded,

"Bellatrix was not the problem," Dumbledore said his eyes flashing once more, "As I arrived Voldemort was casting the Killing Curse on a wand less Harry,"

Tonks gasped and Remus paled. Kingsley visibly gulped as Moody softly growled.

"What happened?" Moody grunted roughly,

"I duelled him," Dumbledore said not boastingly but matter-of-factly, "I overpowered him in the end but he attempted to possess Harry-"

"Just as we feared," Moody said in a harsh voice, "What happened to Potter then?"

"It did not last long, Voldemort could not survive in a body that possesses so much love," Dumbledore replied simply,

Moody seemed to be restraining himself from rolling his eyes.

"I will explain in more detail, but I do have much to explain to Harry," Dumbledore said, "If you would all return to Headquarters as quickly as possible and fill the others in on what has happened,"

Kingsley nodded, "We will Albus,"

Dumbledore inclined his head, "As well as tending to yourselves,"

Remus nodded.

Dumbledore turned and swept back up the stone steps.

"I'd like to stay for a moment," Remus said not looking at the others, "If you wouldn't mind,"

"We'll wait outside for you," Tonks said softly,

"Thank you,"

"Help us get the Death Eater's Tonks," Moody growled, "We'll take them up for the other Auror's, you two can say you got here early,"

He turned from the other three and walked slowly towards the veil. He listened as the three of them walked towards the Death Eaters then as they conjured stretchers to carry them up the steps, their footsteps rang loudly as they left. When silence fell Remus stared at the veil. He was alone.

The whispering was loud and a haunting sound. He could not distinguish what it was saying or exactly where it was coming from. He thought of the barrier between the land of the living and the land of the dead rumour that had come for many years from the Death Chamber. It had been a popular rumour during his time at Hogwarts.

He had never truly believed it before, but now he had to admit it could be true. After all, if it was not, then Sirius would be here. He would be stood beside him worrying about Harry and cursing Fudge and his idiocy.

Remus felt the lump rise in his throat again and his chest constrict tightly. It was painful to think about him. It was painful to think he would never be able to say "I'm serious." again without hearing the age old reply of "No I am." He would never be able to say Padfoot and get a Moony back.

He would never see the bear like black dog again, or see the mischievous glint in those grey eyes. Never again would he see Sirius Black. Never again would Sirius spend hours talking about Harry and arguing how Harry should know about the Prophecy with Dumbledore.

Never again would he simply yell at his Mother's portrait to release some of his frustrations at being locked up for so long. Remus gulped and rested a shaking hand on the archway of the veil.

It would be so easy to walk through…

He imagined them all there his Mother, Lily, James and Sirius sitting around laughing and talking. Young and immature once more, Lily scolding James for acting like a prat as Sirius encouraged it, his Mother, Hope, telling Lily they'd grow out of it one day and Lily merely rolling her eyes…

Perhaps Marlene and Dorcas would be there too…

Remus took a step back from the veil.

He had people here who needed him. Tonks and Dumbledore. And Harry. Harry. Harry needed somewhere there, someone to comfort him because of Sirius's death, to be the parental figure he would need.

Remus took another step back.

He belonged here. In the middle of the Second War, beside the fifteen year old son and Godson of two of his best friends. It was where he was supposed to be.

Remus sighed and turned his back firmly on the veil. He would not be tempted. No matter how strong the pain at losing Sirius, not matter how much grief possessed him he would not give up. He was a Marauder, the last Marauder. And a Marauder did not give up.

Rather unexpectedly there was a cold breeze in the room.

Remus whipped around his wand held ready as he stilled wondering what could have caused the wind. He imagined Death Eaters, though those they had captured were long gone... He then noticed the veil flapping slightly, innocently, as if nothing odd had happened.

Remus frowned. How odd…

Then so suddenly Remus had no time to react there was a bright light that blinded him and Remus found himself lay on his back, his wand rolling away from him for someone had appeared and knocked him down. Someone had appeared from within the veil.

* * *

**_A/N So what do you guys think? You like it? If you read the description you can probably guess who it is! Please Review I wanna know what you think! Ta! Mischief Managed ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: No characters belong to me, they go to the wonderful J.K Rowling along with some borrowed paragraphs_

* * *

_ "The end of the prophecy . . . it was something about . . . neither can live . . ."_

_". . . while the other survives." said Dumbledore._

_"So," said Harry, dredging up the words from what felt like a deep well of despair inside him, "so does that mean that . . . that one of us has got to kill the other one . . . in the end?"_

_"Yes," said Dumbledore._

* * *

Harry left Dumbledore's Office in a daze.

He had been told to go to the Hospital Wing, or the Common Room but no classes and not the Great Hall, not that Harry considered wanting to face the rest of the school. Harry could barely think. He could barely comprehend what had happened. His body ached, and he was exhausted. He longed to curl up and sleep for the rest of his Hogwarts career, but he fought against it – he fought against it all as he walked slowly, barely aware of his surroundings.

He passed the Great Hall and climbed the staircase. He could still here the loud chatter of the other students, all of whom would soon find out what happened. Harry knew Fudge would want to save his drastically falling reputation and would publish the story of Voldemort being alive as quickly as possible.

He wondered what their reactions would be. Most would be horrified at the though of Voldemort alive and killing once more, others would be confused as to why the truth had been denied for so long, Harry was more curious as to what the Slytherin's reactions would be. After all, many of them had parents who were Death Eaters – like Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry found he did not want to be around people. Whether friends or not. He sped up his walk and soon found himself sprinting down the corridors. The pain in his chest as he ran was welcomed; he felt he deserved pain for what he had caused.

No matter what Dumbledore had said – it was his entire fault. He had believed the vision, Hermione had said it was a fake and a trap and she had been right, but Harry had not listened. If only he had calmed down enough to listen then Sirius would not be gone, if only he had realised he truly liked playing the hero…

If he had yelled louder in the fireplace perhaps it would all be different, if…

There were so many if's that could have changed it all. Harry skidded to a stop in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, she looked at him with concern and opened her mouth to speak but Harry barked out the password and she swung open before she could articulate a sentence.

Harry sped through the Common Room thankful everyone was down at Breakfast. He hurried into his dorm and ran to his trunk; he pulled it open and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and for good measure the Marauders Map.

Harry pulled it over him and walked back down the spiral staircase. He paused at the foot of the stairs and glanced over at the fireplace. Sirius had appeared there more than once to give him advice, the last being at the start of the year when Umbridge had first started gaining control…

The knot in his stomach somehow tighter Harry left the Common Room quickly. The Fat Lady was silent as he walked down the corridor which he was glad of, usually she would call out wondering who was there. Then again after five years maybe she used to it.

Harry walked quickly down the corridors; all too quickly he reached his destination. He faced the blank stretch of wall on seventh floor on the left corridor and hurried past it three times thinking _I just need a place to think…I just need a place to think…I just need a place to think…_

He turned to the wall after he finished walking. An average sized wooden door had appeared. Thinking it was very different to the door Harry was accustomed to seeing for the DA, he hurried forward grabbed the handle and pushed open the door.

He shut the door behind him and looked around the room.

Harry was stood in what appeared to be a hallway to a house, stairs directly in front of him led to a second floor. A pram was pushed up against the wall beneath a rack of robes and coats and beside a messy pile of shoes and hats.

Harry took a few steps forward and looked up the stairs. They seemed to stretch on and on and Harry assumed that there was no upstairs as the Room of Requirement could not make them. Harry peered through the door to his left.

It was slightly open. Curiously, Harry pushed it open. The room was large and cosy, one side of the room was devoted entirely to bookcases that were filled with an assortment of books, photo frames and other sentimental items Harry would expect to find at a zoo or museum.

A desk sat beneath a large bay window of which sunlight streamed through brightly blurring what lay beyond the delicate glass. Several couches and armchairs filled the rest of the room set around a thick crimson rug that lay in front of a fireplace.

Harry saw a simple pot sat on the mantle place and presumed it must have been filled with Floo Powder. Harry dropped his hold on his cloak and it fell to the floor pooling around his feet. Harry took a few steps towards the desk.

It was filled with parchment and quills and empty ink pots. Harry picked up a piece of the parchment; it was filled with odd scrawls and scribbles as if the writer had been unable to form their thoughts into words.

Harry had to suppress a grin when he saw some of the parchment had been folded into the shape of an aeroplane. Harry slowly looked around the room taking in his odd surroundings.

He could not understand why the Room of Requirement had made this room out of so many others. It didn't look familiar to Harry at all but he guessed it wasn't supposed to. He imagined a happy family living in a place like this, Harry wondered whether this was the type of home he had imagined for him and Sirius if Sirius had ever had the chance to be freed…

Harry tried to swallow away the lump in his throat, but it seemed to be permanent fixture.

He took another few steps, his shoes clicking slightly against the wooden floor. Then quite unexpectedly he tripped and fell to the floor. Harry swore loudly and hissed in pain as he sat up. He rubbed his elbow where he had hit it against the floor and looked around to see what he had fallen over.

Harry spotted it quickly. It was a broomstick. It was much smaller than the Firebolt he owned and Harry guessed it was a child's. Ron had once mentioned Fred owning a toy broomstick and Harry recalled the children he had seen riding broomsticks similar to the one in his hands at the Quidditch World cup the year before.

Harry slowly stood up the broomstick in hand. He glanced around the room more closely. He spotted a crib in the corner of the room nestled besides a rocking chair and a large photo framed in a silver and gold frame. Harry walked towards the crib and looked at the photo.

He felt his breath catch in his throat.

In the photo, it was unmistakeably Lily and James Potter both smiling and waving at the camera as Lily cradled a small black haired baby who was snoozing soundly in his Mother's arms. His throat grew somehow tighter, he felt as if he couldn't breathe. He felt his hands tremble slightly and the broomstick slipped from his grip and clanged loudly on the wooden floor.

Harry gulped a few times, his stomach was churning and his heart was pounding against his ribcage. Harry stared at the photo for a long time. His Father was grinning at him looking confused at his own happiness, his hair was stood on end and there were dark circles under his eyes. Lily looked pale and wan but her eyes – which were just like Harry's – were bright and a loving smile was consuming her face.

Harry as strongly reminded of Mrs Weasley.

Harry finally turned away from the photo after what seemed like hours. He looked hungrily around the room taking in everything about the room, from the blanket draped messily over the couch, to the wand that sat discarded on another, to odd scorch marks on the wall beside the door, to how the curtains were slightly lopsided…

Harry tried with all his being to remember everything of the room. Because he knew now what the room was, it was living room of his parent's house from Godric's Hollow. This was where they had lived and where they had died…

Harry gulped and walked towards the couch where the wand sat, wondering why the Room had made this room out of any other rooms. He scooped up the wand and examined it. It was long, about a dozen or so inches long, and Harry would hazard a guess to say it was made from mahogany. And if Harry's assumptions were correct then it was his Father's wand…

He examined the wand minutely turning it over and over in his hands taking in every scratch and mark on the dark wood. He was sorely tempted to pocket the wand and take it with him when he left but he decided against it, he set the wand tenderly back down on the couch and walked back to the desk.

He riffled through the pieces of parchment, most were empty whilst some were filled with more scribbles Harry guessed were made by his Father as the handwriting was far to messy to be a girls – Harry had learnt his after four years being friends with Ron and Hermione. Harry searched vigorously growing frustrated when he found nothing of real value that is until he found at the bottom of the pile - a letter.

_Dear Lily-Flower,_

_I know you don't like the nickname but get used to it you honorary Marauder! Things are dull here in London; a few Dementors are skulking around sucking the live out of the Muggles so their all having breakdowns and going to whatever their St Mungo's is. Don't worry, I've stopped the few I've seen, I'm not that heartless. Wormtail's having a mini breakdown you know how the Dementors effect him giving the lump can't create a Patronus, the stress of You-Know-Who is getting to him. I leave him to Moony these days though, he's a real dampener on everything and Moony's a hell of a lot more patient than me!_

_ How's Prongs coping being locked up? Has little Prongslet broken anything new? I know he knocked over the couch somehow the last time I was there, try to get him to aim for stuff you don't like, and then you won't feel guilty. Prongs tried to get him to knock overt that plant in the kitchen, ended up smashing his own glasses with his eagerness. The idiot._

_ How are you coping? Hope your not going insane with Prongs and a screaming baby all the time, then again you cope with me so I think your doing just fine._

_ I'll try to drop round whenever I can, things are hectic with the Order, and I know Dumbledore finds me useful because of my dog like traits. Try not to be too sad about being locked up, just think of little Prongslet and how it's keeping him safe._

_ See I know your smiling now!_

_ Your favourite Marauder,_

_ Padfoot_

Harry felt as if he couldn't breathe. The room seemed to be shaking or was it him? He slowly sank into the chair beside the desk the letter still in hand. He stared at the words trying to memorise every word Sirius had wrote to his Mother.

He noticed a change to the handwriting that he had come so used to receiving from Sirius; the writing was elegant and loopy with a notable flick to g's, y's and f's and was slanted slightly. Harry was reminded of Dumbledore's writing but there was an odd grandeur to Sirius's that Dumbledore's could never have.

Harry felt a wave of grief wash over him as he thought of the scrawl that resembled Ron's style of writing he had grown used to. He felt as if last nights dinner was about to make a reappearance as he realised Sirius would never again write to him.

Never again would Harry find comfort in his Godfather's words, never again would he feel a little foolish or have to suppress a smile as he wrote 'Dear Snuffles,' and never again would he see the Grim like dog snapping at pigeons purely just to entertain him.

Rather suddenly, much too quickly for Harry's liking, he remembered why he had come to the Room of Requirement. A sudden weight seemed to drop on his shoulders and Harry found himself staring at the floor the letter falling from his numb fingers.

_The Prophecy…_

Harry put his head in his hands gripping his hair tightly. He could not comprehend what Dumbledore had told him. A small part of him had always known, yes, always suspected he would have to do it in the end. But now it had been confirmed; now it was only him who could defeat Voldemort…

Harry shuddered at the thought. He didn't want to be a murderer; he didn't want to kill anyone…

_But did Voldemort count? _Harry found himself thinking. Voldemort was not human or a person in Harry's eyes, he was a cold blooded murderer that was all. Harry felt a swoop anger consume him suddenly.

Voldemort was the reason so many families, like Harry's, had been torn apart. Voldemort was the reason everyone was living in fear, why Mr Weasley had nearly died and why Sirius was now dead and why Neville was living with his Grandmother.

Harry had the sudden urge to throw something. Anger was boiling through his stomach and he stood up without remembering deciding to do so. He pulled his wand from out of his robes pocket and gripped it tightly in his hand.

He grabbed hold of the nearest item, which happened to be a cushion from the couch, and threw it across the room. As it soared through the air Harry aimed his wand at the innocent beige cushion and yelled, "_Incendio!_"

Flames burst from the tip of his wand and collided with the cushion. The fabric caught aflame and hit the floor with a thud as the violent red flames devoured the fabric and filing. Barely moments later the flames had faded as had the cushion which was now a pile of ash on the floor.

Breathing hard Harry began to pace. He paced round and round the couches rolling his wand between his hands. He felt as if he was trapped in Dumbledore's Office once more, with no way to get out and with only one option – to face the truth.

He wanted to run, and leave the living room of what had been his home for a glorious year he could not remember. This was the room he would have walked into each morning to see his Mother and Father sat in perhaps talking or waiting for him, this was where he would have first learnt to travel by Floo Powder, where he would have sat with his family at nights simply talking enjoy each others company…

Never before had he realised how much he had lost. His parents and now the last closest thing he would ever get to that – Sirius. Harry abruptly stopped pacing and snatched up the toy broomstick, Sirius's letter and his Father's wand.

He tossed them into the empty fireplace and once again yelled, "_Incendio!_" Bright crimson flames appeared in the fireplace; they rose high and twisted wildly around the three items. The parchment curled into a ball as its edges burnt, within seconds it all but disappeared.

The tail of the broomstick began to burn quickly as well, the flames licked their way along each individual twig creeping their way up towards the handle. Harry watched with grim satisfaction as before his eyes the broomstick too vanished.

The mahogany wand lay towards the back of the flames, the wand did not seem to be burning and Harry suddenly realised what he had thrown into the flames. He blanched then aimed his wand hurriedly at the fire again, loudly he said, "_Aquamenti!" _and a blast of water burst from the tip of his wand dosing the flames leaving behind a scrap of burnt parchment, a few twigs from the broomstick and a plume of smoke.

Harry hurriedly knelt by the fire trying not to breathe in the smoke. He could feel the heat warm his skin uncomfortably; he grabbed a handful of his robes and reached in towards the fire. He winced as he felt his skin very nearly burn, he hurriedly grabbed hold of the wand yanked his hand back out from the fire and dropped it to the floor.

It rolled away along the wooden floor leaving behind a faint scorch mark. Harry pulled out his own wand again and repeated the Aquamenti charm on his red raw hand and the wand in front of him.

Breathing deeply Harry stared at the wand, an exact replica of what his Father's was. He was exhausted and contemplated curling up on the couch and sleeping for a few hours. Instead, however, Harry scooped up the slightly damp wand, which was now cool in his hand, and tenderly placed it back on the couch.

He walked over to the ashes of the cushion and scooped them into his hands. He glanced around for a bin of some sort then realised there wasn't one in the living room. Then Harry spotted the other door a little ways away from the crib and family photo.

He shouldered it open and kept his eyes downcast, he spotted a kitchen bin and hurriedly discarded of the ashes and returned back to the living room. He didn't want to see anymore of his parent's home, he didn't want to be reminded anymore of what he had lost.

Harry sank into one of the armchairs. It was very comfortable. He stared up at the roof of which the wooden beam supports of the house were visible. Harry let his mind wonder.

And once again it fell on the Prophecy.

His stomach churned with nerves and worry, he felt as if he was in the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament once again. He shut his eyes and saw quite visibly, for it had been the soul subject of his nightmares for many months, a flash of green light and Cedric laid spread eagled his grey eyes empty of all emotion…

How could he, a fifteen year old wizard, defeat Voldemort? Harry could not fight off Bellatrix or Malfoy Senior, both who was considerably less powerful than Voldemort, but a lot more powerful than Harry. How did Harry stand a chance against Voldemort if he could not take down his second bests?

Harry buried his head in his hands kneading with his knuckles his scar. There was no pain, no visions, or strange emotions that were certainly not his own. Harry was glad of this, but in some ways he wasn't.

As it was his destiny, and his destiny alone, to destroy Voldemort, wouldn't seeing more to the man help him? Surely Voldemort had to have a weakness or something, there had to be something that could destroy him other than the Killing Curse…

Harry shuddered at the idea of using the Killing Curse, even on someone as soulless and inhumane as Voldemort Harry would refuse to do it. The Curse brought nothing but bad memories for Harry and Harry would never stoop to the level of Voldemort. There had to be another way.

Harry began to think quickly. His mind racing over every little fact he had crammed into his mind over the past few months in preparation for his OWLs. But under the reign of Umbridge he had certainly learnt nothing much of use, he was certain any hexes and jinxes he had taught and learnt during the DA wouldn't help either…

"The Chosen one," Harry muttered bitterly under his breath, "That's likely. How the hell can I defeat him?"

He looked around the room as if some fantastic idea would spring to mind. But none came. He stood up and strode over to the bookshelves blindly extracting one of the books from the shelf. It was a very old Charms book; it was old with its spine weak, some of the pages were torn and the cover was tatty and appeared to have an ink stain on the front.

Harry set it back on the shelf and looked to the photo beside it. It was a picture Harry himself owned, it was of the Potter's wedding day. Lily and James were grinning at each other barely aware of those around them, Sirius was grinning beside James as Remus clapped beside him. Harry saw Wormtail lurking in the background and scowled at the watery eyed man.

He looked back to his parents and his throat became tight once again. His eyes turned to Sirius and his hands trembled once more. How as he suppose to be the one to kill Voldemort if he could not save one person? If he could not even save his Godfather?

How was he supposed to save the entire Wizarding world when he could not save one of the people who meant the world to him?

He set the photo back on the side and impatiently brushed away the wetness in his eyes. He didn't want to cry, but what really was the point in fighting it? Harry turned and walked towards where his Invisibility Cloak lay in a silvery pile.

He picked it up and draped it over his arm. He pulled out the Marauder's Map from his robes pocket and tapped it with his wand murmuring, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!_", before his eyes the map appeared spreading across the aged parchment like spilled ink. Harry quickly scanned the seventh floor corridor and saw it was deserted as was the others corridors around the Room of Requirement.

Harry hurriedly muttered, "_Mischief Managed!_" then pocketed the Map. He draped the Cloak over himself nevertheless then strode from the living room, into the hallway towards the front door. He glanced back at the door looking around at the room thinking or everything he had lost fourteen years ago on Halloween.

Harry gulped and let his eyes fall to the floor. He had to defeat Voldemort, it wasn't just his destiny but his choice. For his parents. For Cedric. For Frank and Alice Longbottom. And for Sirius. For Sirius.

He pulled open the door and stepped out back into the halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

_**A/N So here it is guys Chapter 2! I want to say a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed and just want to say WOW! Did not expect my story to become so popular so quickly! Really glad you guys like it, please review! Thanks! Mischief Managed ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

___Disclaimer: No characters belong to me, they go to the wonderful J.K Rowling along with some borrowed paragraphs_

* * *

"_Yeah," said Harry, watching uncomprehendingly as Sirius and Lupin beamed reminiscently. "Well…I thought he was a bit of an idiot."_

_ "Of course he was a bit of an idiot!" Said Sirius bracingly, "we were all idiots! Well – not Moony so much," He said fairly looking at Lupin._

* * *

"OUCH!"

Remus tumbled to the floor with a loud resounding thud. His wand rolled away from his slack grip and clattered noisily against the stone floor. A sudden weight crushed him against the floor effectively knocking all the air out of him.

Remus gasped in surprise then remembered what was on him. Or _who_ was on him. Not one, but _two _people appeared to be struggling on top of him. Remus froze in complete and utter shock and surprise. His mind quickly spun thinking of the options he had.

Without his wand he was defenceless but Kingseley, Tonks and Moody were just outside the door, if he managed to yell loud enough to grab their attention or to get his wand or to get the chance to run-

"Ow!" A disgruntled voice said from on top of Remus, "Stop struggling you prat!"

"It's not my fault there's a Sticking charm on us!" An equally as annoyed voice replied, "Now hurry up!"

"You're the one with the wand!" The first voice replied,

"Oh yeah, _Diffindo_!"

There was a loud sound of fabric ripping. The weight abruptly left Remus and he leapt to his feet looking around in desperation for where his wand was. He whipped around to face the two men, who Remus was certain were Death Eaters, when he froze at who he saw.

Remus blinked a few times. When his mind was quite made up at who he was face to face with he tumbled backwards to the floor for the second time that night. He had fainted.

"You had to rip my robes didn't you Padfoot? Honestly! Was it that difficult to not rip mine nearly in half?"

The man who was speaking was a tall thin man with untameable messy black hair that stuck up at the back, hazel eyes hidden behind slightly lopsided glasses and a thin face and a straight nose.

His companion, a man who showed signs of once being much thinner than he was, had black hair as well which was notably longer and shaggier. He had stormy grey eyes and a look of haughty handsomeness to him. He grinned at his friend.

"Sorry Prongs, it was the only way," Sirius Black patted his friend on the shoulder, "Let them go,"

James Potter rolled his eyes, "Shut up Pads, come on lets go-"

The two had turned to look at Remus. Neither had realised their friend had fainted. They shared a guilty look.

"I guess we should have expected this," Sirius admitted, "Poor bloke,"

"It doesn't look like you were gone long," James said thoughtfully looking around the Death Chamber, "Look the steps are still smashed, you said that happened before you died?"

"Not died James," Sirius replied exasperated, "I was never hit with _Avada Kedavra_,"

"Well I was," James grimaced,

"Come on, let's wake up Moony,"

The pair approached the unconscious man.

"Bloody hell, he looks old," James commented,

Sirius laughed his usual bark like laugh.

"So do you mate, death wasn't kind,"

James scowled.

James knelt down by his friend. He looked a lot older than what James remembered but remembering how Sirius had looked when he had inadvertently fell through the Veil Remus looked positively youthful to the mess Sirius had been.

James quickly checked for a pulse and was relieved when he had found it.

"You go find his wand I'll wake him up," Sirius said,

James looked up at him with a grin.

"I'm guessing a simple _Rennervate _is out of the question?"

"You know me so well,"

"Unfortunately,"

Sirius only laughed.

James stood up and began to look around for where Remus's wand had gone. He quickly spotted it lay not to far away from the Veil. Being careful to give the Veil a wide berth James walked towards his friends' wand and scooped it up just as he heard Sirius say, "_Aquamenti!_"

James rolled his eyes and strolled back over to Sirius's side. Remus spluttered with surprise as he woke up suddenly with a faceful of water. He sat up shaking his head rather like a dog would. Sirius and James exchanged amused expressions at this.

Remus leapt to his feet looking around for his wand, he then spotted it in James's hand. He lunged at James but not before Sirius yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" His arms and legs snapped together and he keeled over onto the floor for the third time that night.

"Padfoot!" James said in exasperation as he rolled over his friend so he lay on his back his eyes darting back and forth between the pair, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"I was preventing a fight that would have led the others here by the noise," Sirius rolled his eyes, "We're trying to keep it hidden that we're alive you know?"

"Right, yeah, sorry, but did you have to put a Body-bind on him?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied with a shrug, "Much more fun than a Silencing Charm,"

"Fair enough," James said shrugging also, "Oi Moony, you need to listen to us for a second,"

Sirius knelt down beside James side pocketing his wand.

"We're not Death Eaters," Sirius assured Remus, "We're not some figment of your grief stricken-"

"More like relieved if he was rid of you,"

"Imagination," Sirius said with a hard look at James, "We're alive and well and old,"

"Hey!"

Sirius ignored him.

"We can't tell you the full story of how we're alive now but we swear to you its us,"

"Yep," James replied cheerily, "Lily gave us a list of stuff to say to prove to you who we are,"

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "To begin with, you me and Peter Pettigrew created the Marauder's Map with the nicknames Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs,"

"Me, Prongs and Peter became an Animagus for you," James chimed in, "So we could keep you company at the Full Moon, we made the Map because we found out a hell of a lot more about Hogwarts than anyone else did,"

"The four of us were in Gryffindor, we were in the same room and the five guy had a nervous breakdown second weak and moved in with Second Years because of me and Prongs,"

"Ah the memories," James laughed,

"The four of us joined the Order of the Phoenix after we graduated," Sirius said with a grin, "When we were eighteen I think it was, Dumbledore personally asked us to,"

"Me and Lily got married around the same time," James said, "We had Harry on the thirty first of July three years later, a day after Frank and Alice's boy was born,"

"They named me Godfather," Sirius added,

"Harry always cried when Peter was around," James inputted with a scowl, "Bloody traitor,"

"They died on Halloween but anyone can tell you that," Sirius said, "Voldemort killed James then Lily but Lily sacrificed herself for Harry so therefore protected him with that Mother's love crap Dumbledore is always on about,"

"But before that, we named Sirius as our Secret-Keeper but switched secretly to Peter who betrayed us and was the reason Voldemort came that night," James sighed, "We thought, me and Lils that is, that everyone was traitor then, sorry Moony, I didn't suspect you personally but Sirius did and because he had his doubts well I believed them so that's why we choose Peter over you, Lily wasn't happy about it and don't worry both me and Padfoot have had an earful about that,"

Sirius grinned, "She yelled for weeks,"

"That she did," James agreed with a laugh, "Remember how it was when she saw you again? She hugged you then slapped you,"

"I don't know why Potters go for redheads," Sirius grumbled, "They're far to violent,"

James laughed.

"Should we undo it?" Sirius said pointed to Remus, "Do you think we persuaded him?"

"Remus look up and down if we have," James commanded,

Remus did so.

"He could be lying," Sirius said fairly, "I know if it was me I would have lied to have the chance to attack you guys for impersonating my dead friends,"

"I got it!" James cried, "Prongs and Padfoot!"

"Genius!" Sirius agreed enthusiastically,

The pair got to their feet again and took a few steps away from Remus and then away from each other. Remus's eyes were still darting between them both. With simultaneous pops James and Sirius vanished to be replaced with a large bear like dog with shaggy black fur and a large elegant stag with long antlers and odd circular markings around its hazel eyes.

Remus's eyes stopped darting between the pair.

James and Sirius became men once more and grinned at each other.

"Yep, that's done it, no potion nor spell can copy an Animagus form," James said proudly, "And we should know, researched the bloody thing for years,"

"Nerd," Sirius muttered he then performed the counter curse on Remus.

Remus slowly sat up. His eyes were wide with shock and he stared at the pair stood before him.

It was unmistakably James and Sirius but with subtle differences. James looked older than when he had died, his face was not as youthful as it once was but it wasn't wrinkled either. Sirius was not thin and gaunt but was much bulkier, his eyes had lost the haunted look that had been present since his escape for Azkaban and his hair was no longer long and matted but short and fuller. He looked much more like the teenager he had been so many years ago.

On both of their faces they wore carefree grins.

"How?" Remus managed to choke his heart beating a little to fast for his comfort.

"We'll explain at Headquarters," Sirius replied, "You need to go with the others and pretend we're not alive,"

"What?" Remus asked confused,

"Sorry Moony, but we can't let anyone know we're alive yet," James said apologetically, "I realise your probably having a slight-" Sirius snorted, "-mental breakdown at seeing us alive but at least you didn't cry,"

"I didn't cry!" Sirius argued angrily,

"I was on about Lily you prat," James rolled his eyes, "But kinda focus! More important things than your emotions!"

"Shut up," Sirius muttered,

James grinned.

"Any questions?"

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Quite a few yes," He said dryly, "I've just seen Sirius die, Harry try to take on Bellatrix Lestrange on his own only to be nearly killed by Voldemort, again, and now two of my best friends are back alive arguing like an old married couple!"

"Told you," Sirius muttered, "Your old,"

"Not the time!" James sighed, "And we're not an old married couple!"

Remus was glaring at the pair of them.

"Listen Moony," James said, "We really can't explain now. It'll take far too long and only you and Dumbledore can know now, be honoured your our priority. We'll be at Grimmauld Place in Sirius's room, then we can talk,"

"But you-"

"Sorry Moony," Sirius said over him, "We really have to leave quickly,"

"You can't Apparate out of here you know," Remus told them, "And tow dead men walking around won't go unnoticed,"

"We know, we're going to put Disillusionment Charms on ourselves, wait until you guys are gone sneak out then Apparate," Sirius replied,

"You guys are mad," Remus grumbled, "And somehow alive!"

James grinned, "Yeah, sorry about that, anyway you go, we'll follow, and focus more on the alive bit instead of the mad bit,"

Remus glared at them.

"You can't expect me to walk away and act like this never happened! It is rather a shock you know!"

"Yeah we know," James nodded, "But it's kind of important that you go now,"

"Fine, but I want the full story at Grimmauld Place," Remus said firmly, "And I mean everything,"

"You will, but it's boring especially if Prongs is telling it," Sirius agreed, "Now go!"

"I can't go without my wand Sirius," Remus said,

James held it out for him and Remus took it. He nodded to the pair of them then turned around and hurried back up the stone steps. One he was gone James turned to Sirius.

"You know what I expected more tears and hugs than that," He said thoughtfully,

"It'll hit him in a few minutes we're alive," Sirius said, "Or maybe once we've told him the whole story of how we're alive,"

"We'll you never died," James said fairly, "You just accidentally got sent through,"

"And made a lot of people think I was dead," Sirius sighed,

"Come on mate, can't dwell on stuff that was out of our control," James said bracingly, "Now do the Charms, this place is kinda making me jumpy,"

Sirius rolled his eyes but did so. Within moments the two stood not invisible but rather like Chameleons blending into the background behind them.

"I have to admit I prefer the Cloak," James grumbled as they began to walk,

"Harry has it now," Sirius told him patiently, "I told you that a thousand times,"

James grinned, unseen by Sirius, "Yeah I know,"

"You just like hearing me talk about your son," Sirius chuckled,

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not when the first thing you said to me wasn't hey how are you mate long time no see but tell me about Harry,"

James laughed.

"We better stay quiet now," Sirius said softly, "We don't want to attract attention,"

"OW!" James suddenly cried,

"Stubbed your toe on the door?"

"Yeah,"

"Been there,"

The pair laughed as they set of once more.

* * *

Remus opened the door to Grimmauld Place and walked swiftly down the hallway and towards the stairs taking care to be as quiet as possible to not wake Sirius's Mothers portrait. He barely heard Tonks calling after him, or Mrs Black beginning to scream at the top her longs.

His mind was in a daze as he hurried up the stairs to Sirius's room. His heart was still pounding and his breathing was coming out uneven. He hurried into Sirius's room and slammed the door behind him hoping the others would understand he wanted to be left alone.

Once he was inside he leant against the door and allowed and inexplicable grin to envelop his face.

_ They were alive!_

He felt like he could dance – no _fly_! He had not been this happy in such a long time! His two oldest friends had returned to him! They had told him stuff only the two of them would have known and they had shown him their Animagus forms, and nothing could replicate an Animagus form!  
Remus began to pace still grinning looking rather silly in his opinion but not caring anyway.

Less than an hour ago he had believed he was alone, that he was the last Marauder. And now they were all back! Remus shook his head in amazement. James and Sirius were alive. James had been dead for fourteen years and now he was alive and joking once again!

Remus let out a low laugh of utter disbelief. It was mad and exciting and nerve-wracking and worrying all at the same time. He felt breathless with his own happiness and stunned that he could feel so happy when others were so miserable.

Like Harry.

_ Harry_.

How would Harry react? He had not only his Godfather alive but his Father! He had two parental figures back when he would need them most. Harry was no longer an orphan, he no longer had to fight his battles alone for Sirius and James was there for him.

_ And so am I_. Remus thought firmly. He was not letting Harry fight on his own ever gone. He would be there for the teenager and be the substitute Godfather, as Sirius had called him many a time, and make sure Harry would never lose anyone once again.

Remus wouldn't lose his friends again either.

A giddy excitement overtook Remus. For a moment he quite forgot he was a thirty six year old man. He felt like a teenager once more, plotting plans for the next Full Moon with his fellow Marauders. His grin widened consuming his face as he paced from the door to the window and back.

Suddenly the door swung open.

Remus stopped his pacing and listened sharply to the hushed voices he could hear. The door clicked shut silently. James and Sirius materialised before his very eyes. The pair were grinning at him and before either of them could say a word Remus embraced the pair like brothers.

"Told you!" Sirius said,

"Shut up Padfoot!" James grumbled but he was laughing,

Remus laughed and pulled back. He pulled out his wand and flicked it at the door muttering, "_Muffliato_!"

"Good idea," Sirius said then he too flicked his wand, "_Colloportus_!"

"Now we won't be disturbed," James said clapping his hands together, "Right lets get down to business – Padfoot your room is a mess,"

Sirius laughed, "You know I don't clean,"

"It's disgusting," Remus said mildly looking around the tip of a bedroom,

"You lived in a room with me for seven years," Sirius pointed out, "You know how I am,"

"Entirely against cleanliness," James said with a smirk, "But that's not important,"

"Oh I beg to differ," Remus muttered,

James laughed.

"Actually it isn't," Sirius said firmly, "We need to explain to you Moony how we're alive, and stick to the basics James,"

Sirius sat down comfortably in his desk chair propping his feet up on the desk. Remus turned expectantly to James.

"Right so it kind of starts from where me and Lils died," James began, "This is going to sound mad and like I've been watching too many of those Muggle moving picture things but when you die you go to the Land of the Dead,"

"The what?" Remus interrupted,

"It'll be easier if you just let him talk," Sirius advised, "It'll make sense,"

Remus nodded.

"Well for the people, like me and Lily, who don't want to be ghosts because their afraid of dying and don't want to leave the people they love, we don't just linger around," James explained, "We have to go somewhere. So the Land of the Dead is really just the Land of the Living except you don't live. You age, unfortunately, and have to eat, sleep and piss and that type of stuff but you can't have a live. You just exist forever.

For me and Lils we ended up in Godric's Hollow. On our lonesome wondering what had happened. We remembered quickly though. Harry never joined us so we were rather ecstatic about that. It got boring though. Because we died in the house we couldn't go anywhere, no one else had died on our street either so we were all alone where we were not knowing what was happening or had happened to the people we loved.

We had no idea what was going on with you guys or Harry or the Order, we figured Voldemort must have been gone somehow because he hadn't been able to kill Harry. Lily began to research it, you know how she is in your hour of need turn to a book, and after a few years, yep years, she found a book that was really old and in a different language and a different Runes to what she had been taught.

Anyway she decoded it Lily has a natural knack for Runes. The book sounded like something Dumbledore would write it went on and on about love and how love was more powerful than Spells and Charms and Curses. It didn't take Lily long to figure out that the reason Harry had survived was because she sacrificed herself for him out of her undying love for him.

We thought everything would be okay then. We were surprised as hell when someone was knocking at our door. Because we died without our wands we didn't have them there, I'll tell you this Moony living as a Muggle for fourteen years is bloody torture. So I kind of went to the door with a frying pan."

"Your proudest moment," Sirius laughed,

"A frying pan?" Remus laughed as well,

"All right, all right," James laughed, "Not my best move but we were a bit surprised. Sirius was the one at the door. We kinda stared at each other for an hour before Lily got impatient and came out to see who it was. She hugged him, slapped him for telling us to switch Secret-Keepers and dying on Harry then slapped me for just staring at him."

"Sounds like Lily," Remus said fondly,

"Then she yelled at Pads for a good few weeks," James recalled with a laugh, "When she had finally got all of her pent up anger out she told him it wasn't his fault. Sirius didn't notice any of it; he just ate all the food we had in the fridge, it kept on reappearing you see. Sirius explained to us everything that had happened, not just with him but Harry.

Lily cried quite a bit especially when it got to the Basilisk part, she was furious about that. I was proud. I got slapped again for that she said I shouldn't be proud our twelve year old son had gone up against a Basilisk. Then the whole Dementor thing and his Patronus story, I'm pretty sure she became bipopular then."

"Bipolar," Remus corrected, "Honestly you married a Muggle-born and you don't know something simple like that!"

"You're a Half-Blood," James argued, "You grew up with this type of stuff,"

"Not the point," Sirius interrupted, "Carry on Prongs,"

"When Padfoot," James said, "Told us that he had died Lily and me immediately knew he hadn't died and that he had more been pushed through to our Land with that stunner. We knew it meant there was a way for him to be brought back. For a few weeks we thought of ways to bring someone back to life, or back to the Land of the Living.

We thought it would be some big complicated Spell that would take a lot of time and effort and probably never work. Then Lily suggested we try pushing him through the Veil again. Because we were with Sirius we could leave the house at last and we went to the Ministry of Magic there.  
We went to the Death Chamber and to the Veil and we could hear Harry yelling."

James paused.

"Kid has lungs," Sirius commented idly, "Bit surprised he really cared that much, lets face it I haven't been the best Godfather,"

"Harry cares for you deeply Sirius," Remus said firmly, "He risked his life when he thought yours was in danger, it doesn't matter if you haven't always been there you were there when he needed you,"

Sirius smiled gratefully but didn't comment on what Remus had said, instead he turned to James again, "Go on mate,"

"So Lily was getting ready to Stun Sirius, with his own wand, and send him back through the Veil." James said, "But she shoved me into him and cast a Sticking Charm on us. She stunned us both and sent us through the Veil throwing his wand as we went."

"Why?" Remus asked blankly,

James ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "She died for Harry didn't she? If she had come back that protection Harry has would have been cancelled out, he'd die. She can't ever return, I think she knew that as soon as we started thinking of ways to send Sirius back. I think she's quite proud of that fact though but I know Lils, she's heartbroken she won't ever get the chance to meet him and see him grow. She sent me through because whilst I tried to fight of Voldemort I didn't really die for either of them in the way Lily did, I just tried to buy them time. I could come back. So Lily made the decision for me and sent me here with Sirius."

"You keep on saying you talked about it for weeks," Remus stated quizzically, "How is that possible? Sirius was only gone for an hour or so,"

"Time goes faster there," Sirius replied, "I don't understand, I don't think anyone will bloody understand it but that's how it goes, I was there for a good few months before the Veil incident again,"

"I don't think I'll be able to look at a pair of curtains the same again," James grinned,

Sirius and Remus laughed.

"So Moony," James said brightly turning to Remus, "Satisfied?"

"Yes," Remus replied, "That was must simpler than I expected,"

James shrugged as Sirius said, "One of lives big stupid surprises,"

Remus chuckled as James grinned.

"So," Remus said, "When should we tell the Order?"

"I dunno," Sirius said thoughtfully, "I guess as soon as we can, the quicker they know the quicker Harry can know, you know how he is,"  
Remus nodded solemnly.

"What?" James asked quickly, "How is he?"

"He'll be blaming himself entirely," Remus sighed, "He'll think this is all his fault, he's not exactly had the easiest year in the slightest so this will make things worse,"

"He's has Ron and Hermione though," Sirius said fairly, "They'll be there for him,"

"It may not be enough Padfoot," Remus said, "Voldemort tried to posses him and kill him, he most likely though he deserved it,"

"It's all Peter's fault this!" James spat harshly, "It's because of that rat that my son's like this! Thinking he has to safe everyone! It sucks! He's fifteen for Merlin's sake! He shouldn't be dealing with stuff like this! He should be worrying about OWLs and girls and how to annoy Snape not saving the bloody Wizarding World!"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something when there was a voice from outside the door. The three of them froze as the door swung open with a next to silent click.

* * *

_**A/N So guys here it is Chapter 3 at last! Sorry for how long it took to upload it I wanted to get the meeting between Remus, Sirius and James perfect so I spent absolutely ages on it! I have to say a massive thank you to the nineteen who reviewed, the seventy eight who have followed and the forty eight who have favourited Of Father's and Godfather! I'm still amazed by how much people are liking my story! I'll try to upload Chapter 4 soon but until then Mischief Managed ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_____Disclaimer: No characters belong to me, they go to the wonderful J.K Rowling along with some borrowed paragraphs_

* * *

_"Put that away, will you," said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a cheer, "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."_

_ Wormtail turned slightly pink, but James grinned._

_ "If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket. Harry had the distinct impression that Sirius was the only one for whom James would have stopped showing off._

_ "I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon."_

_ "You might be," said Lupin darkly from behind his book._

* * *

"Having a nice chat are we boys?" Moody growled leaning on his staff grinning at the three men causing his heavily scarred face to twist rather gruesomely.

"Er – hi…" James murmured ruffling his hair as he looked nervously at Remus, "Er – yeah?"

Moody let out a harsh laugh and pocketed his wand. His normal eye was fixed on Remus, his magical spinning sickeningly fast from James to Sirius.

"Hello Alastor," Remus said calmly, "I presume you've noticed these two are in fact _not _dead?"

Moody laughed again.

"Course I did Lupin, other wise the two bloody idiots impersonating them would be dead by your feet now," He said a slightly growl in his voice, "My eye would see through any tricks Death Eaters would have up their sleeves,"

"Would killing really be an option?" James asked a little uneasily,

Moody eyes fixed on him, he grinned again.

"Like Father like son eh Lupin?"

Remus grinned, "Yes it is,"

"I've told you a million times before Potter," Moody said seriously, "Constant vigilance!"

James jumped slightly, surprised as he always when Moody yelled this. Across the room he saw Sirius roll his eyes and grin at him, James returned the grin and then turned back to Moody.

"So I'm guessing you wanna know how we're alive?" James asked,

"Yeah," Moody replied his eyes turning to Remus now, "But I'd rather have Lupin tell me, haven't forgotten how bloody difficult it is to talk to you and Black at the same time,"

"Hey!" James and Sirius said indignantly,

"Padfoot, Prongs he's right," Remus sighed wearily with a small smile, "Once you two start it's rather difficult to stop you,"

"I resent that Moony," James said with a smirk, "But you are right,"

"He usually is Prongs," Sirius said, "It's his thing,"

"Oh Merlin not this again," Remus groaned,

James and Sirius grinned identically.

"Not what?" James asked innocently,

"You know exactly what," Remus said firmly, "Ten bloody years I had to deal with it; we are not re-starting it now,"

"Suit yourself," Sirius shrugged, he then looked over at James winked and mouthed, "Later,"

James grinned and nodded.

"Enough chit-chat," Moody growled making his presence known once more, "Lupin, from the start,"

Remus did so. He recounted the entire story, from when he had been knocked down in the Death Chamber right up until their conversation they had just had. Moody listened patiently his normal dark eye not wavering from Remus's face, his magical was spinning wildly though.

When Remus had talked himself hoarse a ringing silence was left in the room. James was watching the ex-Auror expectantly; he noticed how different Moody looked from when he had last seen him. His face was, somehow, covered in even more scars making it more gruesome and twisted; part of his nose was missing creating an unpleasant hole and his hair was even more grizzled and slightly thinner.

"Well Lupin," Moody said slowly, "It seems like something very strange is going on…"

James suddenly wished he had his wand with him. Not for the first time he cursed himself for setting it down that night at Godric's Hollow.

"We'll have to call Dumbledore,"

James sighed with relief. He glanced at Remus and Sirius and saw that they too looked relieved. For a moment he had thought Moody had not believed Remus.

"I'll go fire call him," Remus said, he strode to the open door and then asked, "Should I tell the others Alastor?"

Moody rubbed his scarred chin thoughtfully.

"No, we'll let Dumbledore decide that, now hurry Lupin,"

Remus nodded and left the room pulling the door shut behind him.

Silence fell once again and James found it deeply uncomfortable. He was never a fan of silences and knew it was something he shared with Sirius – the two of them always liked to be loud and making noise, silence was a pet hate of theirs and had been one of the things the Marauders had avoided at all costs.

"So," James said rocking back on the balls of his feet, "Did I miss much?"

Sirius laughed. Moody shot him a dark look.

"Course you have laddie," He growled, "You-Know-Who up and about and killing again, out for all of us, your son especially,"

"I know that," James said feeling a little irritated, "Sirius has told me and Lily everything,"

Moody nodded then spoke again, "What you going to do about it then?"

"What do you think?" James said fiercely, "That bastard killed me and my wife! He tried to kill my son and from the sounds of it hasn't tried to bloody given up since! I'm going to get revenge who cares about the stupid Prophecy? It's done nothing but rip apart my family!"

"Don't let your Gryffindor side define you," Moody growled sternly, "You've always acted before you thought!"

"Is that a bad thing?" James retorted,

"It is when it could get you killed again," Moody said his voice suddenly soft, "Just when your boy has you back and doesn't even know yet…your not going to run off and get yourself killed are you because revenge is more important?"

James opened and closed his mouth a few times. Moody had him there. Moody then turned to Sirius.

"And you…" He said in the same soft voice with little trace of a growl, "You ran off after Harry as well…didn't go so well did it...?"

Sirius frowned at Moody.

"What are you saying Mad-Eye?" He asked slowly,

"I'm saying you two have always let being a Gryffindor define you," Moody growled, "Just as a certain other Hogwarts student let his house define him and look where he is now, the reason you two _were _dead. There's a teenager out there who needs you both, you can't be selfish anymore."

James openly gaped. He'd never had _this _type of lecture from Moody before. Yes he'd had lectures as had Sirius, but they had usually been about their Marauder ways, especially involving the Order, most notably the time the pair had been caught by Muggle Police and been forced to fly away on Sirius's motorcycle. Moody had yelled at them for a very long time.

But it was very strange to hear Moody, the ex-Auror, lecturing them about Harry. James did have to admit though, that Moody had a point. He was putting other things before his son, things like revenge when he should be there for Harry.

A feeling of guilt bubbled in his stomach. James glanced over at Sirius who too looked rather torn and a bit guilty.

"Your right Moody," James said quietly, "Harry's our priority…and me getting my wand back,"

Moody let out a harsh laugh reverting back to his usual self rather suddenly.

Remus reappeared then. He shut door behind him quietly and cast the enchantments once more.

"Dora was asking where you were," Remus informed Moody, "She suspects something,"

"Who's Dora?" James asked,

"Moony's girlf-" Sirius began.

"Don't you dare continue that sentence!" Remus cut him off sharply, "I told her we were simply talking, it's better to give her little information,"

"What did Dumbledore say?" Moody asked,

"He'll be here soon, I told him it was important and that I couldn't tell him through the Floo Network," Remus replied, "Luckily he had just finished talking to Harry when I called, I don't think I would have got away without being attacked for information,"

Sirius laughed as did Moody.

"What?" James asked his eyes shining his stomach flipping at the mention of his now teenage son,

"He's been kept in the dark for a while," Sirius explained, "He got so annoyed with it, Dumbledore's orders and all that, but if we kept another thing from him I swear we wouldn't get away,"

James grinned feeling slightly giddy.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yep," Sirius replied, "I told you he's way too curious for his own good, he could have avoided quite a lot of situations if he wasn't so bloody interested in mysterious stuff,"

"I wouldn't quite put it that way Sirius," Remus said with a smile, "But you are right,"

"Well the Goblet of Fire wasn't his fault," Moody said darkly, "He couldn't have done anything about that,"

Remus sighed, "No he couldn't,"

"That was with Barty Crouch Junior wasn't it?" James asked with a small frown, "Sirius told me about that,"

Remus nodded gravely, "We're lucky he's a good flier and he had Dobby the house-elf to help him and his own skills of course,"

James nodded in agreement. Sirius had told him all about the Triwizard Tournament, James had been furious when he had been told his fourteen year old son had competed in the Tournament and witnessed Voldemort's return and the death of a fellow student. His parents had died when he was seventeen and he hadn't coped well at that _age_, how had Harry?

But Sirius had told him Harry had been different after the Tournament, haunted…

James shook his head and focused back on the conversation at hand.

"…looked deeply upset," Remus was saying, "I think he told Harry, he must have, I'm guessing he didn't react well, quite a bit of his Office was destroyed,"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "And you call me hot-headed!"

"That's because you are," Moody growled with a slight chuckle, "Carry on Lupin,"

"I don't think there is much to say," Remus admitted, "He said he would join us as quickly as possible,"

"Which coincidentally is now,"

James whipped around to see Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway, his face was more wrinkled but other than that he was just as James remembered him. With his long white beard and hair that he could tuck into his belt, his brilliant bright blue eyes, crooked nose, and half moon golden glasses Dumbledore was smiling at them all.

"Hello Remus," He said kindly nodding at Remus, "And Alastor and for some very strange reason Sirius and James,"

"Hi!" James said cheerfully with a wave causing Sirius to laugh his typical bark like laugh,

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well this is a very odd turn of of events isn't it? I understand your emergency call now Remus,"

Remus laughed, "I'm sorry Albus, but we really need you advice,"

"Do you believe these are the real James and Sirius?" Dumbledore asked seriously peering at Remus intently over his glasses, "We don't want to be making any mistakes,"

"I'm certain," Remus said firmly, "They showed me their Animagus forms and they can't be copied by any potion or spell,"

Dumbledore turned to James and Sirius. James noticed that his eyes were _very_ bright.

"If you would please gentlemen," Dumbledore said politely,

Sirius stood up and moved to James's side. Together once again they both became their Animagus forms. James looked up at Dumbledore his eyesight much clearer than usual and feeling of power radiating from him at being Prongs again. Beside him Padfoot barked and lay down on his stomach his long shaggy tail swishing side by side.

"Do you see anything odd Alastor?" Dumbledore inquired as if he was asking about the weather,

"Nothing Albus," Moody growled, "I think it's the real them,"

"I'll just make sure," Dumbledore said pulling out his wand,

For a few minutes Dumbledore cast numerous non-verbal spells on the pair of them. James and Sirius waited patiently, James knew it was vital Dumbledore knew it was the real them but he was growing gradually more impatient, he wanted to see _Harry_, he wanted to see his _son_. He wanted to talk to him, know everything about him.

"Well James, Sirius," Dumbledore said after a long time, "You can transform back now,"

James and Sirius did so. As James fixed his glasses he looked at Dumbledore, who was beaming at them, his eyes exceedingly bright and broad grin on his lined face.

"I believe with absolute certainty this is James Potter and Sirius Black," Dumbledore said confidently,

Remus grinned at Sirius and James who high fived each other and laughed happily.

"You sure Albus?" Moody demanded, "We don't want to make any mistakes,"

"I'm positive," Dumbledore said clearly, "Now as to what we will do with them being alive we will decide in a moment, to begin with I'd like to hear how you two are alive,"

"Let Lupin tell you," Moody cut in, "Those two idiots are bloody impossible to get a straight answer out of,"

"Hey!" James and Sirius said again,

"Can you please stop saying that?" James demanded,

"Yeah, I'm slightly miffed here and I came back for you guys and everything!" Sirius added,

"Your not helping," Remus said firmly, "Well Albus it began like this…"

Once more Remus recounted his story Dumbledore listened with his complete and utter attention. As he talked Sirius and James edged slightly away and began to talk amongst themselves.

"Is it just me or does Dumbledore not look that much older yet I've aged so it's really bloody noticeable?" James asked with a grin,

Sirius chuckled quietly, "Yep it is, but it's Dumbledore,"

"You say that like it explains everything," James pointed out,

"Well it does, think about it Prongs, shouldn't take you too long,"

"Thanks Padfoot," James laughed, "Real good at compliments,"

"I was much better when you were dead,"

James looked at Sirius to see his stormy grey eyes shining with mirth. James rolled his eyes unable to conceal his grin.

"So was I, Lily actually liked me then,"

"She loves you but never likes you," Sirius agreed, "You guys have such a nice relationship,"

"Had," James said sadly, "She's dead now if you think about it; unless I jump through the Veil or die I'm never going to see her,"

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder.

"I know mate, I know, but you here with Harry now, Lily wanted him not to be alone more than anything,"

"I know," James said softly, "Thanks mate,"

"No problem," Sirius said with a grin,

"Would you care to rejoin the discussion?" Dumbledore asked them smiling, "It concerns you now,"

"Yep, sorry," James said as he and Sirius walked forward again,

"I think the best thing to do now is to tell the Order," Dumbledore said calmly, "And only the Order, no one else will need to know, the Ministry will be very little help even with Fudge soon to be out of office and we can't risk any Death Eaters hearing of your return Sirius or James's especially,"

"What do you suggest?" Remus asked, "What about Snape?"

"Snivellus," James and Sirius said automatically,

"Really gentleman?" Dumbledore said in a slightly reprimanding tone, "Childish name calling?"

"Sorry," James said ruffling his hair, "It's a habit we fell into…"

"I would say blame Lily," Sirius said, "But she told us not to when I told her that he was in the Order said that he'd finally made the right choice or something..."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Mmm," He said idly, "We may be able to use that to our advantage…"

James glanced at the others who looked just as confused as him.

"Anyway," Dumbledore said clapping his hands together, "With Severus, I trust him with my life, he wouldn't tell Voldemort anything, he will know because he is on our side, he may not like it-" At this James and Sirius snorted, the idea that Snape liking the fact they were alive again was ridiculous, "-but it is what we will do,"

"When can we tell Harry?" James asked eagerly,

"As soon as possible James," Dumbledore smile, "Do not worry, his school year has nearly ended less than a week until the end of term, we will wait until he has at least travelled to the Dursley's, but not for a long time I assure you that,"

James grinned then felt it slide of his face at the mention of the Dursley's.

"I'm not happy with him being with _them_ Dumbledore," He said frowning, "You know how much Petunia hated Lily, and Vermin wasn't any better, Sirius told me they locked Harry in a cupboard for _eleven years_, that's child abuse!"

"I'm sorry James," Dumbledore said heavily, "I don't agree with their ways in the slightest if I had known, if I had ever known I would have put a stop to it I assure you, but you understand that whilst he is with Petunia he is safe, Voldemort can not go near him,"

James sighed, "I know, I just…hate it you know?"

"We know," Remus said, "We all do,"

James smiled gratefully at Remus.

"What do we do now?" Sirius asked,

"We'll tell Nymphadora and Kingseley," Dumbledore said readily, "Then we'll call a meeting and tell the others,"

"That sounds boring," James murmured,

"I know you never liked Order meetings," Dumbledore chuckled, "But given this is about you being alive I think it is rather vital you attend,"

"Fair point," Sirius grinned,

"Shall we go then?" Moody growled limping to the door his staff in hand,

"Is it bad I'm excited?" James grinned as they followed Moody and Dumbledore out of the room,

Sirius laughed, "Not at all, rather looking forward to Tonks's reaction,"

"Is that the Metamorphmagus? And Andy's kid?"

"Yep," Sirius replied, "Moony has a crush on her,"

"I don't!" Remus argued a faint blush on his cheeks, "She's just a friend!"

"Sure," Sirius said with a roll of his eyes, "I'll believe that when it's true,"

Remus huffed and stalked past Sirius to walk with Dumbledore.

Sirius and James exchanged amused expressions then burst out laughing.

As they descended the stairs into the hallway James saw someone peer out at them, a mousy haired someone with dark twinkling eyes and a pretty heart shaped face. She frowned at the group and opened her mouth to say something when he eyes fixed on Sirius and James.

"KINGSELY!" She bellowed, "Get here _now_!"

Mrs Black's portrait began to scream; Sirius sighed and went to Stun her along with Remus. Moody limped along to where the woman James had guess by now was the Tonks Sirius was talking about, he was whispering something quickly to her and rather rapidly her eyes went very wide and her hair turned a shocking bubble-gum pink and her the death grip she had had on her wand went slack.

"What's going on Tonks?" Came a deep calm voice, "Is it Albus?"

"And more Kingsely," Dumbledore chuckled as Kingsely appeared beside Tonks also holding his wand out, "We have much to explain,"

Kingsley's eyes went wide as well at the sight of James, who was grinning at him from beside Dumbledore, and Sirius who was attempting to Stun his Mother's portrait with Remus.

"Would anyone like any tea?" Tonks asked in a shaky voice with a small smile,

"You've been spending too much time with Molly," Sirius laughed as his Mother's screams subsided at last, "And yes we are alive, and yes we are here to annoy you again,"

"Okay," Tonks murmured in a slightly dazed voice, "I might need Firewhiskey in my tea…"

"Don't do that," James advised, "Makes it taste like goblin piss, remember Moody?"

Moody growled, "I remember, it's the reason I drink from my own supply,"

He patted his pocket of his cloak where James knew he stored his hip-flask with his private storage of beverage.

"That was a good day," Sirius grinned,

"Worst hangover though," James added, "It was when Harry was being a temperamental little blighter so we didn't get any sleep,"

"Oh Merlin how could I forget that, we were writing our wills at five in the morning thinking we wouldn't last until Lily got back from her Order mission,"

Remus laughed, "Instead you Flooed me begging for help,"

"Desperate times Moony," James shrugged,

"Call for desperate measures," Sirius winked,

"Second thoughts I'll just get the Firewhiskey," Tonks said with a grin, "And is it always this difficult to stop you guys bantering like an old married couple?"

"Enough with the old!" James and Sirius yelled at the same time,

Mrs Black began screaming again.

With a single flick of his wand Dumbledore silenced her. He smiled at the group who all turned to look at him.

"Kingsely, call everyone in the Order," He said in a voice ringing with authority, "We have a very important meeting to hold, _now,_"

* * *

_**A/N Hey guys! I know much didn't happen here but I had to write a bit more for James and Sirius next chapter will be back to Harry and I'm going to try and upload it for Christmas, a nice present for you guys! I'm still stunned at how many people like my story, 33 reviews, 123 Followers and 70 favourites! The reviews are really helping and I love getting feedback from you guys and knowing you are enjoying it! Please review and as always thanks and Mischief Managed ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: No characters belong to me, they go to the wonderful J.K Rowling along with some borrowed paragraphs_

* * *

_"The thing about growing up with Fred and George," said Ginny thoughtfully, "is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve."_

* * *

Harry sat silently in his room at four, Privet Drive.

Hedwig was sat in her cage cleaning her snowy white feathers, Harry was ignoring her and she him. Harry sighed and looked around his room. He hated Privet Drive; he hated the house, and his supposed family who were supposed to love and care for him. But they didn't, not at all.

The Dursley's were _afraid _of him. They had been afraid of him before simply because he was a wizard now they were petrified he was going to get Moody, Lupin, Tonks and the Weasley's on them if he decided to.

Harry shook his head. They were thick sometimes. Harry knew why he had to stay at the Dursley's, he would never like it but he now he knew why he understood a bit better why he had always been stuck with them. But this wasn't why he was depressed.

Being back with Dursley's reminded Harry more of the home he could have had, and had had briefly, with Sirius. Despite deciding to fight in Sirius's name and to kill Voldemort no mater what Harry still couldn't comprehend that his Godfather was gone.

His anger and guilt was gone to be replaced by a cold hollow feeling. He felt lost, as if everything he knew had suddenly changed. And it had. He had always thought that Sirius would be there, a permanent source of help when Harry would need him, he imagined if he were here that Sirius would be able to talk to him, make the Prophecy seem a lot better than it was.

Harry slowly stood up. He was trying not to be permanently sad about Sirius being dead, he wouldn't want that. He was supposed to be the Chosen One after all! He shouldn't be mopping in his room for the summer. Feeling angry at himself Harry walked over to his desk; he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Ron,_

_Don't worry about me, your beginning to sound like Hermione the day before homework's due! The Dursley's are terrified of me now; it's an improvement I'll say but a bit annoying now. And, yeah, I'd love to come to yours we'll just have to see what Dumbledore says about it, you know how he is. Thanks for the birthday presents, thank Fred and George for me for all the stuff from the shop, Dudley saw it and nearly fainted from fear. He hasn't forgotten the Ton-Tongue Toffee's and to be honest neither have I._

_Harry_

Harry finished his letter and rolled up the parchment. He turned to Hedwig who smartly leapt out of her cage and onto Harry's arm. He smiled fondly at his owl then walked over to the window Hedwig perched contently on his arm. She held out her leg and Harry tied his letter to it.

He then pulled open his window and held his arm out; Hedwig gave his arm a slight reassuring squeeze then took flight disappearing into the sky. Harry watched her go, soaring high into the sky; he stood like that even after she had disappeared from his view.

Harry hoped Ron wouldn't take too long to reply. He wanted to hear from his friend and he also hoped he would be able to go to the Burrow as quickly as possible, it was one of his favourite places in the world and he would take Mr Weasley's home made cooking over Aunt Petunia's store bought food any day.

Deciding he had nothing better to do than wait around all day for Ron's reply he left his room quietly descending the stairs. He could hear his Uncle Vernon loudly complaining over something that was on the news. Harry rolled his eyes, Uncle Vernon would never change.

Harry walked into the kitchen that was unnaturally clean as ever, he seated himself at the kitchen table and picked up the newspaper Uncle Vernon had merely glanced at during breakfast before discarding. Harry began to read it looking for any odd stories that may give him an idea as to what Voldemort was doing and whether Muggles were being involved in the Second War yet.

Harry was relieved and annoyed when he found nothing after half an hour of in-depth reading. He wanted to know what Voldemort was doing but now the Wizarding World knew Voldemort was back, after a year of Harry and Dumbledore telling them so, Harry knew Voldemort would have to be a little careful from now, at least until he knew how to get Harry.

He shuddered at the thought. Whilst he knew Voldemort couldn't touch him at the Dursley's he still felt highly nervous at the thought of Voldemort out there with Death Eaters killing people, witches, wizards and Muggle's alike.

"Who cares what the schools are doing?" Uncle Vernon said loudly and obnoxiously, "That's our money going towards them little brats bloody painting with their hands!"

"Yes dear," Aunt Petunia sniffed, "I quite agree, waste of our money,"

"Who knows what those _people_," Uncle Vernon lowered his voice so Harry had to strain to hear him from where he sat in the kitchen, "are doing with our money? I work had for what I earn and I don't want to be spending it on people like _him_!"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. His Uncle would always be like that, to afraid to say the word Wizard or even Harry's name much of the time yet he had no problem saying Voldemort, then again he didn't know how to _say _Voldemort correctly so Harry guessed it didn't really count.

"Hooligans!" Uncle Vernon boomed suddenly making Harry jump slightly in surprise, "Teenagers! Honestly! They cause nothing but trouble, hanging on street corners, drinking underage; it's disgusting I blame the parents,"

"Diddy would never do that," Aunt Petunia fondly, "He's a sweet boy, he's with his friends at the park, he'd never hurt anyone,"

Harry snorted sceptically. He'd been Dudley's punching bag for a number of years and had never once seen Dudley be anything close to nice or _sweet_.

"Not like _him_," Uncle Vernon sneered and Harry narrowed his eyes as his Uncle's voice echoed down the hallway towards him, "Who knows him and his _freak _friends do? Him and those red headed fre- AHHHHH!"

Harry leapt up from the table knocking his chair to the floor; he sprinted into the living room his wand gripped tightly in his hand. He skidded into the room to see it filled with smoke; Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were covered in the smoke and were coughing as they both hid against the wall shaking.

Harry frowned. This scene was oddly familiar…

"I believe he was going to call us freaks then,"

"In all fairness we're a little odd,"

"Fred? George?" Harry spluttered in surprise at hearing the all too familiar voices, "What are you doing here?"

He heard one of them mutter an incantation and the smoke vanished. Harry saw the electric fire was destroyed on the floor by the twins feet. The two of them grinned at Harry and he grinned back barely able to hide his surprise.

"All right there Harry?" Fred grinned broadly pocketing his wand,

"Er – I'm confused,"

"Not to worry," George said happily, "We'll explain everything to you when we get to the Burrow,"

Harry frowned.

"What?"

"No time," Fred said, "Get your stuff, George will help you; I'll get friendly with your Aunt and Uncle,"

Fred grinned, rather evilly in Harry's opinion, at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia who retreated further into their corner eyeing Fred's wand, which was poking out of his pocket.

"Oh, right, okay…" Harry murmured feeling very confused, "Right…"

George clapped Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will explain, well Hermione will, believe it or not we managed to persuade her to actually take part in trouble," George laughed,

"I think our dear brother had a part in that though," Fred said with a wink,

Harry grinned, "Have either of them caught on yet?"

"Nope," George replied putting his hands in his pockets, "Now come on Harry,"

"Hang on," Harry said still holding his wand tightly, "How do I know you guys aren't Death Eaters?"

"We gave you the Marauders Map," The twins chorused,

Harry shrugged, "Fair enough, you still remember the way?"

George grinned evilly, "I'm hoping to see your dear cousin,"

Harry laughed as he led the way out of the room George by his side looking around the house with interest.

"You've been here before George," Harry pointed out, "You've already seen everything,"

"Yeah," George agreed, "But first time it was dark, second time we were plotting how to drop our sweets, I'm guessing from the looks of it they haven't forgotten,"

"No," Harry replied as they climbed the stairs, "Dudley actually stopped eating sweets after it,"

George snorted, "Muggle's are weird,"

"You say that and your Dad loves Muggles," Harry murmured,

Harry turned into his room George following him. He was rather glad it was tidy; he didn't want a repeat of what had happened last time someone had unexpectedly appeared at the house and seen how messy his room was.

"So, are you not going to explain anything to me?"

"No," George said simply flicking Harry's light on and off again, "Wow, this is kinda cool,"

Harry rolled his eyes and began to throw his stuff into his trunk, he hadn't really unpacked much except pulled out some dirty clothes. As he hurriedly re-packed his trunk George strode around his room pointing out odd things and continually switching Muggle items on and off again.

"Er George, I'm done,"

"Oh good," George said taking the lamp shade of his head, "Weird place to store a hat, anyway _Locomotor trunk_," He added with a flick of his wand.

Harry grinned. It was exactly the same spell Tonks had used the year before when the Order had arrived and taken him to Grimmauld Place.

"Right got your crap?" George asked causing Harry to laugh, "Let's go then,"

He led the way downstairs Harry's trunk floating in front of him; they could hear Fred chatting happily to the two Dursley's who were watching him looking very scared. Fred did not appear abashed and was fingering his wand as he chatted.

"Shut up Fred," George advised as they walked in, "Come on, before Mum and Dad leave,"

"Hang on," Harry said as the twins walked to the fire, "They don't know I'm coming?"

"No," Fred said, "As we told you Harry-"

"-we got _Hermione _to agree to this," George said, "Not Mum and Dad,"

"I don't know whether you guys are idiots are geniuses,"

"Both," They chorused,

"Okay," Harry said, "Er – do we really have to Floo?"

"Get used to it honorary Weasley," George teased, "Potter's first,"

Harry scowled at him but took a handful of the Floo Powder Fred was offering him, he waved once to the Dursley's who were still stood in their corner shaking but took their chance to glare furiously at him, cast the Floo Powder into the fireplace creating brilliant emerald green flames which he stepped into then said loudly and clearly, "The Burrow!"

He began to spin very fast and the sight of the shaking Dursley's and grinning Fred and George at him vanished from sight as he spun. He tucked his elbows in tightly; his eyes squeezed shut, blurred images that Harry knew were fireplaces flashed past him. He began to feel sick when suddenly the spinning stopped and Harry stumbled out of the fireplace into the kitchen of the Burrow.

"_Harry_!"

"Oof!" Harry said in surprise as a body collided with him and he got a face full of bushy brown hair, "Hermione!"

"Oh Harry! What took you so long?"

She pulled back and scowled at him.

"Er – you sent the twins, of course I was gonna be a while," Harry laughed,

"Calm down Hermione," Ron grinned from where he stood beside Hermione, "You all right mate?"

"Fine," Harry grinned, "Confused though,"

"Oh of course you are," Hermione said wringing her hands looking worried, "We'll explain when Fred and George get here, and Ginny…"

Harry frowned; he was beginning to grow a little nervous. What had happened?

"Oh no Harry it's nothing like that!" Hermione assured him spotting the expression on his face, "Nothings wrong! Honest!"

"I believe you," Harry said, "I'm still confused though,"

"If you weren't I'd be surprised,"

Harry looked around, past Ron who was eating his way through a large plate of sandwiches, to see Ginny walking in through the open back door of which sunlight was streaming through. Harry blinked in surprise, she looked beautiful silhouetted in the sun her red hair trailing down her back in a long mane her brown eyes shining with amusement…

"Is Hermione driving him crazy yet?" Ginny inquired getting her own sandwich causing Ron to glare at her,

Hermione scowled as Harry laughed.

"Not yet," Harry told Ginny looking at her suddenly feeling very warm in the face,

"Where are Fred and George?"

"They were right behind me," Harry murmured glancing at the fireplace, "Hopefully they didn't decide to annoy the Dursley's anymore…"

"Why Harry, I'm hurt!"

Fred had just appeared behind Harry grinning.

"Morning all, Hermione gone crazy yet?"

"Getting there," Ron said around a mouthful of a sandwich.

Hermione smacked his arm, "Ronald!"

"Ouch! Geez 'Mione you don't need to hit that hard!" Ron said rubbing his arm,

"Is Ron crying because a girl hit him?" George asked in a teasing voice too appearing and stepping smartly out of the fireplace Harry's trunk floating in front of him once more,

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"You two reacted the same way when me and Luna Jinxed you,"

"That was different," They chorused going slightly red in the face,

"Sure," Ginny laughed, "But Ron's just a pu-"

"I don't think you wanna finish that Gin," Bill announced walking down the stairs grinning at them all, "Hey Harry, how are you?"

"Bloody confused," Harry replied, "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"All them," Bill said holding his hands up, "I just got roped into this because I overheard them talking,"

Harry looked carefully at Bill. There was something odd about the way he was grinning at Harry, as if he knew something Harry didn't…

"Well Harry," Hermione said sounding as if she was about to lecture him about not doing his homework correctly, "Since Sirius-"

"Snuffed it," Ron said,

It was Ginny's turn to hit him. Harry smile gratefully at Ginny as Ron rubbed his other arm grumbling about violent girls.

"Not quite that way Ron," Hermione said irritably, "But when he died the Order had to leave Grimmauld Place, Ron and Ginny were moving their stuff out one day when their was a very impromptu meeting,"

"We were on the fourth floor," Ginny inputted, "So we didn't hear much at first, but Dumbledore was there and then everyone else was, and I mean everyone, everyone and anyone in the Order, we had to stay in our room, even Fred and George had to stay away, you imagine how they reacted to that,"

Harry grinned, "Not well,"

"Not at all," Fred chuckled, "We got out our Extendable Ears, handed one to everyone else-"

"-and waited ten minutes as they travelled downstairs," George rolled his eyes, "We've removed that fault now though,"

"So we listened in," Ron said, "We heard about two minutes before someone cast that charm on the door so we couldn't hear anything else, there was a lot of yelling and a lot of, "Harry needs to know now,", something important has gone on and well…"

He trailed off and a silence fell in the room.

"What?" Harry demanded,

"They kept on talking about Sirius," Hermione replied softly, "And well something about him… being…well… _alive_…"

Harry stared at her. His throat was suddenly very tight.

"What?"

"We don't know if we heard right Harry," George said, "But we asked Bill and well his expression gave it away that it was something we shouldn't have known he had that look on his face that usually appears when Mum says she's going to cut his hair,"

"But I can't tell you guys anything," Bill said, "We had to sign something similar to what you guys used in the DA last year, I don't fancy being permanently scarred for life,"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh admit it mate," Ron said, "Yours are interesting,"

"Bloody annoying," Harry grumbled running his fingers across the lightning scar on his forehead that was the source of so much trouble, "But I get what you mean…but…Sirius…he can't be alive…he just can't…"

"That's why we got you here," Fred said bracingly, "If he is, we all know we wouldn't want to be kept in the dark, so we decided, and persuaded Hermione, that if you were here, well at the next Order meeting-"

"-which coincidentally is here, and tonight-" George grinned,

"-you could listen in as well," Fred concluded,

"Plus you get away from the Dursley's quicker," Ginny smiled, "So win win really,"

"But what about your Mum and Dad?" Harry inquired, "And everyone else in the Order?"

"That is why we bullied Bill into helping us," Fred said mischievously,

Bill sighed, "My job is to make sure no one gets suspicious and to muck up with the Imperturbable Curse… Merlin, I'm going to get _murdered_ when Mum and Dad find out…"

"If William," George said pompously,

Bill scowled, "_When_ George, when, I hope she bloody beats you to death,"

"He's gotten a bit bitter," Fred chuckled,

"It's heart breaking," George sniffed,

Billy glared at the twins as the others laughed.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "Your not – not mad at us are you?"

"No," Harry told her truthfully, "I'm just a little stunned you know…?"

"We know mate," Ron told him earnestly, "We were too, but we didn't want you to be kept out of something this _big_,"

Harry nodded, he couldn't form any of his many jumbled thoughts into words and he was surprised, confused, worried and _scared_. Yet there was a part of him, a part of him that was inexplicably happy. What if Sirius was alive? What if they had heard correctly and Sirius had somehow survived?

The others had begun to talk and Harry was highly grateful they had left him out of the conversation. George had set his trunk down by the foot of the stairs and was talking to Bill who was scowling slightly but nodding anyway.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped slightly and turned to look at Ginny who was stood beside him. She smiled softly at him.

"I know this is a lot for us to spring on you suddenly," She told him quietly, "But if Sirius is alive, well we knew you'd want to know if we knew, after all you can yell for miles after all,"

Harry smiled, "Thanks Ginny, this is turning out to be a weird day,"  
Ginny laughed, "Yeah it is, we only managed to persuade Hermione five seconds before Fred and George left, it took ages for them to set up a temporary Floo link to the Dursley's house, it was only open for ten minutes,"

"I can't believe you guys got to so much trouble for me," Harry murmured,

"Well get used to it," Ginny said matter-of-factly, "Your forgetting who raised us, the most loving woman in the world, the woman who still invited Percy to meet Phlegm,"

"Huh?" Harry asked confusedly as Ginny scowled,

"Oh, Ron didn't tell you? Bill's getting married to _Fleur Delacour_," She said she name with evident distaste, "I can't stand her, she treats me like a seven year old! She's staying here later on in the holidays, I can already tell its going to suck,"

Harry shrugged, he personally didn't mind Fleur, he'd competed in the Triwizard Tournament against her and she had been very nice to him after he had apparently saved his sister during the Second task.

"She's not that bad,"

Ginny raised her eyebrows and stared at him. Harry met her gaze and felt his face grow warm once again.

"Well – er – I said not that bad…"

Ginny laughed, "I guess you have a point, I just think Bill's rushing into marrying her because of Voldemort and everything,"

Harry looked at her surprised.

"What?"

"You said Voldemort,"

"Well it is his name," Ginny smirked,

"I know it's just," Harry suddenly felt rather awkward, "Ron doesn't say his name,"

"Well Ron hasn't faced him," Ginny pointed out, "I was possessed by him for a year you know, and I have been saying his name for a number of years, you've just been to obsessed with Cho to notice,"

Harry groaned.

"Don't remind me," He said, "That was just a big bloody mistake,"

"Don't we all know it Harry," Ginny laughed, "Aim for someone not quite so emotionally damaged,"

Harry smiled at her, "I will,"

"Oh _shit_,"

"George!"

"What is it?" Harry and Ginny asked,

Suddenly Fred and George had both grabbed a hold of him and dragged him upstairs, he tripped rather badly and was only kept upright by the twin's tight hold on him. Ron was sprinting ahead of them dragging Harry's trunk, they reached Ron's attack room where Fred and George tossed Harry in then slammed the door shut.

"What the hell?" Harry asked his eyes wide,

"Mum and Dad," Ron said panting slightly, "They were travelling on the clock,"

"Oh, right, that makes more sense,"

"Help me with this," Ron said gesturing to the trunk.

Harry walked over and together they lifted the trunk and heaved it into Ron's small wardrobe. With difficulty they shut the door on the trunk and placed a chair against it to keep it shut.

"You got the Cloak?" Ron asked,

"No," Harry said, "It's in the trunk,"

Ron swore and pulled open the wardrobe door, Harry's trunk toppled out and they both leapt out of its way as it hit the floor with a loud bang. The pair glanced at each other.

"_Hurry_," Ron whispered looking slightly panicked.

Harry yanked open his trunk and pulled out his Father's Invisibility Cloak with an almighty tug, he hurriedly shut the trunk then helped Ron stow the trunk back in the wardrobe. As they did they could hear footsteps growing ever closer.

With a powerful shove they managed to shut the wardrobe doors, Harry threw the Cloak over himself and vanished from view just as the door sprung open and Mrs Weasley appeared in the doorway her brown eyes, which Harry dimly noted were the exact same shade as Ginny's, looking around the room suspiciously.

"What on _earth _are you up to Ronald?"

"I knocked over Pig's cage," Ron lied his ears going slightly red,

Mrs Weasley pursed her lips, "Well be quieter! The Order will be here in an few hours and I have to make some snacks for them,"

Ron perked up his eyes rather bright, "Snacks?"

"You already eat me out of house and home Ronald Weasley," Mrs Weasley said firmly, "You don't need any more!"

Ron groaned, "Mum!"

"No buts, you'll have dinner with the rest of us, you'll just have to wait,"

She turned on her heel and left, Harry sniggered quietly once she was gone.

"Oh shut up Harry," Ron snapped though he was grinning, "That was bloody close,"

"I'll say," Ginny said as she and Hermione walked in pulling the door shut behind them, "Dad thought we were being attacked by Death Eaters, I told him you were just being a prat though, as usual,"

Ron scowled.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked looking around,

"Here," Harry said taking the Cloak off around his head so they could see him.

"Always under the Cloak," Ginny smirked.

Harry grinned at her as something white streamed across the room and landed on his still invisible shoulder.

"Hedwig!" Harry said in surprise stroking his beloved owl who hooted in reply,

"Oh yeah," Ginny said, "She got here a few minutes after Fred and George went to get you,"

"Fast bird," Harry said fondly.

"That was too close," Hermione said suddenly, "We're going to have to be very careful,"

She looked pointedly at Ron.

"Hey! It's not my fault! It was Harry's bloody trunk!"

"Don't blame a trunk Ron! It's an inanimate object!"

"Yeah but if it weren't so heavy-"

Ginny walked over to Harry as Ron and Hermione began to bicker.

"Do you think they'll ever realise it?" She asked casually.

Harry snorted, "When Malfoy is best mates with Dumbledore,"

Ginny grinned in reply.

* * *

_**A/N So guys here's chapter five a kinda late Christmas present for you guys but hoped you enjoy it anyway! Bet you all thought Harry was going to find out the truth in this chapter well he isn't but don't worry it will be in the next one or either the one after that! I didn't show the Order meeting mentioned at the end of the last chapter because it would be too boring to write in my opinion but it will be mentioned in the next one! Had to add some Ginny and Harry fluff and of course some Ron and Hermione and nothing would be complete without Fred and George! Thanks for reading and please review! And oh yeah kinda important I'm considering a character death later on in the story and I want to know what you guys think about it and whether you would hate me for it or not! Please put your answer in an Review! Thanks! Mischief Managed ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: No characters belong to me, they go to the wonderful J.K Rowling along with some borrowed paragraphs_

* * *

_His father's … this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had said. _

* * *

"Come on James! Stop sulking!" Sirius said bracingly as they walked down the stairs of Grimmauld Place, "You're getting closer to actually meeting him!"

"Yeah, it's still taking bloody ages," James grumbled,

Remus sighed, "You need to think about it James, we can't dump this on Harry overnight, Dumbledore wants to wait until he's at the Burrow and around Ron and Hermione,"

"And the twins," Sirius added, "Can't forget the twins,"

"No I think I will be forever scarred for life when I taught them," Remus said with a smile, "Fred and George Weasley – somehow worse than the Marauders,"

Sirius laughed loudly.

"Damn right, never seen people more natural at trouble making,"

"Other than you and Prongs," Remus said,

"Yes," Sirius said simply,

"You have to remember who their uncles were," James inputted, "Fabian and Gideon Prewett,"

Sirius chuckled, "Merlin yeah, those guys were awesome, shame they died, they were unusually chirper about it,"

"You saw them?" Remus asked surprised,

"Oh yeah," James said, "They died with their wands didn't they? So they sent Patronuses to me and Lily from time to time, even in the Land of the Dead our death and Harry's little living act was famous so they sent messages to us,"

"Quite a lot wasn't it Prongs? Lots of messages they wanted to say everyone," Sirius grinned, "Used you and Lils as a source of their frustrations,"

Remus laughed, "That sounds like them it's a shame in the Land of the Dead you couldn't communicate with anyone else,"

James shrugged, "I was with Lils it was fine,"

"Still on about bloody Lily even when your married to her," Sirius laughed,

"Shut up Padfoot," James murmured,

"You three ready?" Kingsley inquired as he stood in the small hallway beside the door, "We need to be there in five minutes,"

"I hope Molly's made some snacks…"James said with a faraway look on his face,

Remus sighed, "You never change,"

"Where's Mad-Eye?" Sirius asked with a frown, "I thought we were leaving with him,"

"Change of plan," Bill said as he walked in from the kitchen, "Moody's tailing some Death Eaters tonight, not the smartest ones either but Moody couldn't pass up the chance,"

"That makes sense," Remus said, "If anyone could follow a Death Eater its Alastor,"

"If anyone could kill one more like," Sirius muttered causing James to grin.

"We better go now," Kingsley said glancing at his watch, "The others will be there already,"

"All right, all right,"

James followed Sirius out of Grimmauld Place, Disillusionment Charms had been cast on the pair of them in case any Death Eaters happened to be in the area, and they couldn't take the risk of being seen. Remus and Bill were behind the, Kingsley in front of them.

After a few moments Kingsley looked around and nodded at the four of them. James spun on the spot and Disapparated feeling the much hated feeling that he could not breathe, with darkness being pressed upon him from all angles.

A long moment later James came to a stop, he breathed in a grateful lungful of air as Sirius rolled his eyes at him as they stood in front of the crooked house that was the Burrow.

"Oh shut up Padfoot," James grumbled, "You know I bloody hate it,"

"You grew up with it," Sirius pointed out,

"Doesn't mean I have to get used to it!" James snapped,

"James, Sirius," Kingsley said with a stern smile, "Could you possibly be quiet for a moment?"

"No," The two chorused,

Remus sighed, "Why did Dumbledore retrieve your wand again Prongs?"

James grinned, "Because I nagged him too, I couldn't exactly go to the Potter Vault like hey goblins I live!"

Sirius laughed loudly and Remus hurriedly shushed him.

"Sirius," Remus hissed, "We're trying to not let anyone know you two are back!"

"Sorry," Sirius chuckled, "Shall me and James stay out here?"

Remus sighed, "Yes, but quietly!"

Remus headed inside with Bill and Kingsley. Mrs Weasley was stood beside the sink wand in hand as she levitated plates into the sink. Fred and George were sat at the table riffling through a large pile or parchment looking oddly seriously.

"-can't believe Ronald _ate _so much tonight," Mrs Weasley was saying to no one in particular, "It was like he was eating for two,"

Fred and George exchanged amused expressions.

"Hey Mum," Bill said as he walked in,

"William!" Mrs Weasley said warmly, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Bill said allowing his Mother to him on the cheek, "Is anyone else here?"

"Not yet, it's just you three…" Mrs Weasley said with a glance at Fred and George,

Remus didn't miss the way the pair rolled their eyes. Remus frowned in confusion.

"Is everyone else in bed?" Bill inquired,

"Yes, your Father's just checking on them all now,"

"And by all you mean Ron and Hermione," Fred sniggered,

"Those two are far too curious for their own good!" Mrs Weasley said sharply, "The amount of danger they've gotten into because they were curious!"

"No," George replied, "It's because Voldemort wants to kill Harry,"

Mrs Weasley flinched at the name.

"Molly," Kingsley said, "You're really going to have to get used to saying his name,"

"I know," Mrs Weasley said, "I was just brought up not saying the name…"

"So were we," Fred said as he and George stood up and began to gather their parchment, "But there's nothing to fear of old snake face,"

"Fred!" Mrs Weasley hissed as Bill laughed and Remus and Kingsley smiled,

"Night Mum!" The twins called suddenly disappearing upstairs,

After a long few moments Mrs Weasley spoke again softly this time, "Are James and Sirius outside?"

"Nope," James replied right beside Remus's ear causing the man to violently jump,

"James!" Remus hissed, "Take of the Charm now! You too Sirius!"

"Aww, your no fun Moony,"

"_Sirius_…"

"All right!"

A few moments later James and Sirius reappeared.

"Hey Molly," James said brightly, "Got any food for us?"

"Yeah, we've kinda miss it," Sirius grinned,

Mrs Weasley smiled, "Of course dears,"

She flicked her wand and plates filled with home made sausages rolls and pies along with biscuits soared from the counter onto the table. James and Sirius grinned and delved at the plates eating ravenously. James had never tasted food as good as Mrs Weasley's.

"Well, I don't think we'll have to worry about James and Sirius going hungry,"

James looked up a mouthful of pie to see Dumbledore stood in the doorways smiling at them all broadly.

"Hello Albus," Mrs Weasley said, "Do you know where the others are?"

"They will be here any moment," Dumbledore said calmly, "Mundungus has gone to get Arabella for us,"

Kingsley nodded, "He mentioned something about that, I guess we better get started,"

James and Sirius sat down beside the plates of food. Remus rolled his eyes and sat down beside James as his friends wolfed down the food as if they'd never eaten. Mrs Weasley too sat down glancing up the stairs as she did.

Bill sat beside Remus so he was facing the stairs. Kingsley walked over to Dumbledore and the two began to talk quietly as they took their seats. A few minutes later Tonks rushed in her hair bubble gum pink. She was slightly red in the face and walked to the seat next to Remus. She smiled brightly at him as she sat down.

"Wotcher Remus,"

"Hello Dora," Remus smiled also, "Why so late?"

"I lost track of time," Tonks admitted, "Some Auror's were nagging me about the Voldemort appearance at the Ministry, they saw me talking to Kingsley and think I know everything – which I do,"

Remus laughed, "That is true,"

Remus happily chatted to Tonks for a while barely noticing the other Order members arriving, it was nearly ten minutes later when Dumbledore cleared his voice loudly so that those gathered fell silent and turned to look at him where he sat at the head of the table.

Mr Weasley was sat with Mrs Weasley holding her hand Charlie sat beside the couple, Snape was sat beside Dumbledore glaring pointedly at Sirius and James who, with a credit to them, did not glare back or antagonise him but instead had their entire attention focused on Dumbledore.

Other Order members had too arrived, Emmaline Vance was sat beside Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones was sat beside Sirius frowning at Dumbledore, and Sturgis Podmore sat beside her as Hagrid loomed above the group somehow having squeezed his way through the doorway.

"The time has come to tell Harry," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Snape sneered.

* * *

Harry sat talking with Ron and Ginny as Hermione completed her homework. Ginny and Ron were recounting their meeting with Fleur, Ron with a love struck expression and Ginny with evident distaste Hermione occasionally adding a disgusted comment.

The Invisibility Cloak was draped over his shoulders as a precaution his head the only visible part. Ginny had been comically impersonating Fleur for the last five minutes causing Harry and Ron to roll around with laughter and Hermione to roll her eyes yet smile in amusement.

The door cracked open and Harry hurriedly yanked up the Cloak so it covered his face as the others fell silent and turned to the door. Fred and George stood there grinning at them; Harry pulled the Cloak back down.

"Their here," George said in a sing song voice as he and Fred slipped in and shut the door quietly behind them, "Bill and Remus came with Kingsley,"

"How did they look?" Hermione demanded,

Fred shrugged, "Okay, a little stressed looking but can you blame them? Their keeping us out of the meetings at the moment,"

"I wonder why," Hermione said sarcastically,

George grinned, "Your learning Hermione! I'm proud of you!"

Hermione gave him a withering look before turning back to her homework.

"How long will the others be?" Ginny asked,

"Meetings at ten, it's five too now, we've not got long," Fred replied,

"Good," Harry said,

"Oh yeah Ron, Mum thinks you getting fat," George said,

"What?" Ron snapped,

"She noticed how much you ate," Hermione explained, "Of course; most of it went to Harry,"

"Actually most of it still went to Ron," Harry said fairly,

"Careful lil bro, you won't fit through the doorways if you're not careful," Fred said in a tone of mock concern,

Ron glared at him as he and George laughed.

"If you keep up with Quidditch you'll be fine," Ginny told Ron, "Anyway, off the subject of Ron's weight, we going with Plan A?"

"Yep," George replied, "Moody's not here, as we hoped,"

"Probably chasing Death Eaters," Ron said with a shrug,

"Probably," Harry agreed,

Fred pulled open the door and peered out, he took out his wand and muttered a few incantations.

"I think their all here," He said to Harry and the others, "We have a chance now, we should take it,"

George nodded, "Very well, you ready Harry?"

Harry sighed, "Not really, but I need to know,"

"It'll be fine mate," Ron told him reassuringly, "Just think, you might have Sirius back,"

"Fingers crossed," Harry murmured,

"We'll be here Harry," Ginny told him softly,

"Yes," Hermione agreed her eyes very bright, "Always,"

Harry smiled gratefully, "Thanks guys,"

"Come on Harry," Fred said, "Get the Cloak on, we don't want anyone seeing you,"

Harry nodded and pulled it over his head so he vanished from view, Fred and George walked out of the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen Harry following them Fred and George masking the sound of his footsteps with their own purposely loud ones.

Harry found, in that moment, he didn't regret in the slightest giving Fred and George his Triwizard Tournament winnings.

He could hear voices coming from the kitchen. His heart began to beat a little fasted and Harry's hands suddenly became clammy. He felt extremely nervous worried, what if Sirius was in the room, alive and well? Or what if it had all been a mistake, a trick of the hearing?

Harry felt suddenly very suck and was very glad he had eaten lots for dinner, Fred and George loudly pushed open the door into the kitchen as wide as it would go and in that moment Harry slipped in as a plate slipped to the floor and smashed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Mrs Weasley cried, "Fred! George! What are you doing?"

"Did we leave some forms for the shop down here?" George asked looking irritated, "We can't find them anyway and their deadly important!"

"No," Mrs Weasley hissed, "I thought I told you to stay away!"

Remus pointed his wand at the plate and repaired it with a flick. He placed it back on the table as Tonks strangely grinned at the floor.

"Did you?" Fred said with a thoughtful look, "I don't think so,"

"It's not like we heard anything," George pointed out with a frown,

Bill grinned, "Told you so last night, no point listening at doors with the charms I put on them,"

Harry grinned at Bill who was looking at Fred and George, he knew this was part of the plan, for Bill to incorrectly put up the charms in case anything went wrong with their current plan and they needed to use Extendable Ears.

"Your going to have to let us in to the meetings sometime," Fred said, "We're of age you know,"

"And you will," Dumbledore said serenely from the head of the table, "But not at the moment,"

"You know I'm beginning to feel like Harry," George grinned, "Fred, is there a scar on my forehead?"

Harry rolled his eyes. There was thud and the sound of someone cursing. Remus suddenly glared at the floor as did Tonks. Harry frowned and stooped slightly careful not to hit any of the Order members and make them aware of his presence, he peered under the table as best as he could, there appeared to be someone under there…

"Fred, George," Mr Weasley said, "Please go upstairs, this is a very important meeting,"

"All right Dad, keep your bald patch on," The twins chorused,

Mr Weasley appeared to have to suppress a smile. Mrs Weasley narrowed her eyes her hands on her hips.

"Now!"

Fred and George turned and left heading upstairs. Mrs Weasley shut the door behind them and sighed.

"I'm sorry Albus," She said to Dumbledore, "Their a little frustrated at being left out,"

"Ouch!" Snape said suddenly his nostrils flaring, "What _are _you idiots doing!"

"Trying to get our sausage rolls!" A voice chuckled, "They rolled a bit!"

"You two!" Mrs Weasley said, "Get out from under the table!"

"Ow!" Hestia Jones cried, "Without kicking me please!"

"Well there are a lot of legs!" A voice laughed,

Harry's heart leaped into his throat. He knew that voice, and he knew that laugh. The bark like laugh. He leant against the wall his heart beating wildly. It wasn't possible…

Someone stood up at the other end of the table; they had black hair that fell into their eyes and grey eyes that were shining with mirth. Harry's eyes widened his surprise as his stomach churned. It was _Sirius_.

"Padfoot you idiot," Remus said shaking his head as Sirius place a pile of sausage rolls on a plate, "Is that really more important?"

"You have to ask?" Tonks snorted, "Sirius and food?"

Sirius grinned and laughed again. Harry felt his knees shake slightly and wished he could sit down. He didn't know if he was happy or sad, Sirius was there! Alive and talking and laughing! He looked happy and somehow younger, he looked like the man in the Potters Wedding picture, and Harry couldn't breathe for amazement. It had to be a dream. It couldn't be real.

"Oi Prongs get out from under the table!" Sirius said loudly,

Harry sank to the floor with a next to inaudible thud. _Prongs_, _Prongs_, _Prongs_! His heart missed several beats and his hands began to shake. No, it couldn't be possible, it couldn't…

Someone else stood up and Harry was sure he was looking in a mirror. The man was tall and thin with a thin face a straight nose, glasses and stubbornly messy black hair, his eyes were hazel and there was no scar on his forehead and he was older than Harry.

Harry's hands shook wildly, he brought his knees to his chest as he stared and stared, stared with amazement, horror, fear and elation at his dead Father who was grinning and eating sausage rolls.

* * *

**_A/N The much awaited chapter where Harry finally learns Sirius and James are alive! Yay! Next chapter will be a longer one because Harry kind of goes a bit like HOLY F*** a bit so yeah that's gonna be fun to write! It's three in the morning so this isn't my best quality but I finished writing it and decided to upload it now instead of in the morning. Please review and another question, should I change some of the relationships from what is in the actual Harry Potter books eg Ron and Hermione to other pairings, no slash though, what do you guys think? Please review! Oh yeah, can you guys check out my The Marauders Era roleplay forum for me and possibly follow? Here's the link; forum/The-Marauders-Era/146319/Thanks! Mischief Managed ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: No characters belong to me, they go to the wonderful J.K Rowling along with some borrowed paragraphs_

* * *

_ "__Who did you think it was?"_

_ "__I think-"Harry swallowed, knowing how strange this was going to sound, "I think it was my dad."_

_Harry glanced up at Hermione and saw that her mouth was fully open now. She was gazing at him with a mixture of alarm and pity._

_ "__Harry, your dad's - well -dead," she said quietly._

_ "__I know that," said Harry quickly._

_ "__You think you saw his ghost?"_

_ "__I don't know... no... he looked solid..."_

_ "__But then –"_

_ "__Maybe I was seeing things," said Harry. "But... from what I could see... it looked like him... I've got photos of him..."_

* * *

Dumbledore chuckled amusedly, "Perhaps you shouldn't have made quite so much food Molly,"

"Oh contraire," James said thickly, "You should have made more!"

Harry gulped deeply and got to his feet as quickly as possible, he sprinted across the kitchen not caring how much noise he made and pulled open the door as much as he dared then slipped through and sprinted upstairs. He knew he was being too loud but he didn't care, not in the slightest…

He crashed into Ron's room moments later his heart beating so wildly it was painful, his hands would not stop shaking and he felt sick, very sick.

"Harry?" Hermione asked alarmed as he ripped of the Invisibility Cloak, "What's wrong? Was it him?"

Fred and George walked in looking very concerned.

"Heard you running upstairs," George said, "What went on? Is it Sirius?"

"Harry bloody hell you look like you've seen a ghost!" Ron exclaimed,

Harry let out a dry shaky laugh.

"Here, sit down," Hermione said worriedly pulling him to sit on Ron's bed, "_Was _it Sirius?"

Harry nodded shakily and they gasped, he then shook his head slightly, "Not just him…"

"W-what?" Hermione spluttered, "Who else was there?"

Harry swallowed thickly, "My Dad,"

There was an utter silence in the room.

"Harry," Ginny said softly, "Your Dad's dead…"

"I know that, then why the hell is he in your kitchen crawling under the table?" Harry retorted,

"Are you sure Harry?" Fred asked in concern, "I mean you do look like you've just seen a dead person but it could be someone else,"

Harry held out the Cloak to the twins, "You go see then, tell me I'm not going insane,"

"Fat chance I'm going back into a room with Snape," George said with a valiant attempt at adding some humour to the situation, "We'll use Extendable Ears,"

Fred took out his wand flicked it and said, "_Accio Extendable Ears_!"

A large tangle of fleshy strings soared into Fred's hands. He tapped it with his wand and they unravelled where he handed them out to everyone who took them in a sunned silence. Harry pressed his own deeply into his ear his heart in his mouth. The flesh coloured strings wiggled onto the floor and snaked under the door lightning fast.

Harry waited impatiently barely aware everyone else was watching him worriedly. After barely a second voices sounded, loud, anxious, angry and excited.

"I don't know Nymphadora," The sneering unmistakable voice of Snape rung in Harry's ear, "Who else do we know is arrogant enough to intrude in an important meeting because they possess an Invisibility Cloak?"

"I swear it wasn't me!" Came the voice of James and Harry felt his breathe catch in his throat at the sound of it, the voice sounded amused and warm and friendly and was dimly familiar but there was a hint of _pride _hidden behind the amusement.

"We know it wasn't you," Hestia Jones said in an irritated tone, "You and that oaf were crawling under the table!"

"Hey!" Sirius laughed, "We're adding a bit of humour to the situation! Is it that bad or would you rather that we cry in the corner because Voldemort's back?"

"You sound like Fred and George," Harry heard Bill laugh,

"They should be honoured to sound like us more like," James said and Harry could hear the smile in his voice,

"No I don't think so," Tonks chuckled, "I feel sorry for Harry,"

"Yes, back to that situation," Dumbledore said in a clear voice that cut across everyone else's and silenced them, "I think we are all on par that it was indeed, somehow, Harry who just made quite the noise sprinting out of the room,"

"But how?" Mrs Weasley asked worriedly, "He's supposed to be with his Aunt and Uncle!"

"I'll cave now," Bill sighed, "When we were at Grimmauld Place, Ron, Ginny and the twins heard part of the conversation, you know with those ears they made, and asked me about it, they roped me into this plan thing with them to get Harry here, Fred and George went to his house this morning and from the sounds of it sort of kidnapped him,"

There was a small silence; Harry saw Fred and George glanced at each other anxiously.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" Mrs Weasley roared making Harry jump and Fred and George wince, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO PLAYING AT?"

"Molly," Dumbledore said firmly, "Now is not the time, Remus, Nymphadora please go talk to Harry for me, too many people will overwhelm him,"

"Why not me and Sirius?" James demanded slightly angry,

"Harry has believed you to be dead for as long as he can remember James," Dumbledore said kindly, "I highly doubt seeing you two will help the situation,"

"He's right Prongs," Remus said, "We'll be back in a few minutes,"

Harry heard footsteps as silence fell once more then he pulled the Extendable Ear out of his own. He handed it mutely to George who took it with a smile.

"Well we're dead," Fred said with a broad grin, "And Harry's not orphaned,"

Hermione shot him a dark look; he gave an impish smile in return.

"I can't believe it," Ron said hoarsely, "They're alive,"

"Imagine how I feel," Harry said darkly, "This is mad!"

"Because everything in your life has been simple," Ginny scoffed,

"You're not helping Gin," Ron said with a small scowl,

"Well I don't think there's much that can be done to help with this situation!" Ginny argued fiercely, "Harry's right – it's mad!"

There was a knock on the door and they all turned to look at him. Remus and Tonks were stood there smiling at them all. Tonks spied the Extendable Ears in George's hand and grinned.

"Told you they would have listened in," She said smugly, "You owe me a Galleon,"

Remus scowled playfully, "I owe them about a hundred now, fantastic,"

"Anyway," Tonks said her dark eyes twinkling, "As you probably heard we need to talk to you Harry,"

Harry nodded and stood up Hermione watching him anxiously.

"He'll be fine 'Mione," Ron told her softly as Harry walked to the door,

He followed Remus and Tonks out into the hallway; they led the way down the hallway and down the stairs to the floor below Ron's room, when they stopped Tonks took out her wand and muttered an incantation which Harry presumed was the Imperturbable Charm and to prevent anyone from listening in.

"So, Harry," Remus said turning to him, "You know,"

Harry nodded; he didn't know what to say in reply.

"Do you believe it?" Tonks questioned,

Harry nodded slightly, "You guys wouldn't let them in if you weren't sure, I trust your judgement,"

"How do you feel after it?" Remus asked kindly,

"Er – I have no idea," Harry said truthfully running his fingers through his hair, "I'm really confused, how are they _alive_?"

"That was everyone's first question really," Tonks said with a smirk, "But you've lived with Muggle's use your imagination, Land of the Dead crap, drapery, sticking charms and one motherly red head,"

Harry stared.

"I think you missed a step there," Harry said blankly, "What?"

"I'll explain," Remus offered and briefly told Harry the tale James had told him a week before. Harry listened with rapt attention taking in everything Remus told him. A few minutes later Remus stopped talking.

"So how come I'm only finding out about this now?" Harry demanded feeling more than a little annoyed,

"Dumbledore," Tonks replied simply,

Harry gritted his teeth, "It's like the stupid Prophecy all over again,"

"No it isn't," Remus said as he glared slightly at Tonks, "I agree with Dumbledore with the Prophecy he may not have told you at the right time but he told you at the right age and that is good enough for me , but with James and Sirius, Harry," he looked sternly at the mutinous teenager, "He has done the right thing, telling you straight away could have gotten your hopes up if something went wrong, we had to retrieve your Father's wand, keep them hidden and tell the rest of the Order,"

Tonks muttered something under her breath that Harry didn't catch. Remus glared rather angrily, clearly he _had _heard.

"What?" Harry asked,

Tonks sighed and looked away from Remus to Harry, "I disagree entirely with Remus, and you're his son and his godson you should have been the first person to know after Remus,"

"Then why wasn't I?" Harry snapped looking to Remus again, "This makes no sense! I don't care what Dumbledore said! I should have been told! It shouldn't have been Fred and George coming to the Dursley's because they heard something!"

"Harry-"

"No!" Harry cut across him, "You should have told me Remus! They're the only family I have left and you didn't tell me!"

"Harry it's not his fault!" Tonks said and Remus looked at her in surprise, she sighed, "I don't agree with you agreeing with Dumbledore but you couldn't have told him!"

Harry suddenly hissed in pain and turned away from the pair. His scar had suddenly burned and was rapidly growing worse; he kneaded it with his knuckles as he suddenly became very dizzy and very sick.

"Harry?" Tonks asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Harry replied shortly wincing slightly at the pain, "I just – just need to talk to Ron and Hermione…"

And before either of them could say anything Harry had sprinted away back to Ron's room.

"Ron, 'Mione," Harry said with another wince, "I need to talk to you,"

"Harry!" Hermione cried, "What's wrong? You look awful!"

"Scar," Harry muttered rubbing his lightning scar as pain flared through it again,

"Is it a vision?" Ron asked, very pale, "Harry?"

"I dunno," Harry said honestly shakily sitting down on Ron's bed as Hermione stared at him worriedly, "I _hope _not…"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other looking very troubled.

"What did Lupin and Tonks have to say?" Hermione inquired sitting beside him, "What did they say about your…Dad and Sirius?"

Harry kneaded his scar again. The pain was dulling which he was extremely thankful for, he didn't want another vision or anything similar after the last insight he had had into Voldemort's mind had ended in the apparent death of Sirius.

He took a deep breath and relayed to story Remus had told him. The nausea was slowly fading and as it did he realised Fred, George and Ginny were no longer in the room. He felt a little shaky but better than he did a minute ago.

"That's…that's _mad_!" Ron muttered weakly when Harry had finished,

"It's crazy!" Hermione said shaking her head, "It can't be possible! _Yet it is_!"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair again. He blew out a long breath and looked up at his two best friends.

"What should I do?" He asked rather desperately,

"You need to talk to him," Hermione said firmly, "Not Sirius, that can come later, but you're Dad Harry, that's what is important now,"

"What can I say to him though?" Harry asked a little irked at her suggestion, "How would I even start a conversation with him? It's all so messed up!"

"He's right 'Mione," Ron said fairly sitting down beside Harry, "I mean I don't exactly have any experience with anything like this but how would you ever start a conversation off with someone who had been dead nearly all your life?"

Hermione shot him an irritated glare, "You're not helping Ron!"

"Neither are you much," Ron retorted then he looked to Harry, "Mate, we're not going to be able to help you much with this, I wish we could but it's your decision what you do,"

Harry stared at him as did Hermione. He shifted, looking uncomfortable.

"What?" Ron demanded gruffly,

"That is possibly the smartest _and _dumbest thing you have ever said," Hermione gaped,

"Thanks," Ron muttered his face reddening slightly,

Hermione's reddened as well. Harry looked down to hide his smile. He felt slide off his face barely a moment later, he looked back up at his two best friends.

"Would you guys go talk to him?" Harry asked,

"I would," Hermione said instantly, "It's too important to stall,"

Ron nodded, "Same, but it would end badly for me,"

Hermione shot him another glare.

Harry sighed and stood up, "Right, I think I'll go find him then…"

"Is your scar hurting anymore?" Hermione suddenly demanded, "Did you see anything?"

"No, I just felt..._angry_…I think Voldemort's angry about something," Harry told her ignoring Ron's flinch as usual,

Hermione looked at him concernedly.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure, thanks guys,"

"It's what we're here for," Ron said with an embarrassed yet pleased smile, "Just, try and dim the surprises down all right?"

Harry grinned, "I'll try,"

Hermione snapped something at Ron but Harry tuned them out as they began to bicker turning to walk out of Ron's room trying to gather his courage. He walked out into the hallway and paused as he tried to gather some of his Gryffindor courage to look for his Father.

"Come on," He muttered angrily to himself after nearly a minute of standing there and doing nothing, "It's just your Dad…_just Dad_…"

Suddenly Harry remembered the first time he had ever _seen _his Father, in the Mirror of Erised beside his Mother. Harry sighed and shut his eyes; he had been eleven before he had even learnt their names or seen what they had looked like.

Almost as suddenly as the first memory came to him another came to Harry. What he heard when Dementors got too close, James Potter's last words - Lily_, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-!_ Harry sighed again, these words had haunted him for much of his Third Year at Hogwarts, he hated that he knew what his Father's last words were but loved the fact his last words had shown concern over Harry and Lily, but now everything had changed. They weren't last words.

"-I'm just saying Prongs, Moony's right, we gotta give him time,"

"Well I'm impatient! I haven't even had the chance to see him yet since he was a little black haired bugger smashing my glasses!"

"That was your own fault mate...every single time,"

"Shut up,"

Harry's eyes widened at the sound of the voices. They were much too close and he was frozen out of surprise to have any chance of hiding, not that he wanted to. Two figures rounded the corner into the hallway and froze, for Harry had just found himself face to face with Sirius and James – his Father.

James's hazel eyes widened behind his glasses and his mouth dropped open. Sirius grinned broadly and Harry managed a small smile back, his throat felt oddly tight and there was a swooping sensation in his stomach. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do!

There was a long silence. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from either of them and neither apparently could they. Harry drank in everything about his Father, every little detail, how his hair was exactly like Harry's, how they looked exactly alike except for the eyes Harry's being emerald and James's hazel, James's slightly straighter nose and absence of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Harry gulped. He wanted desperately to say something but at the same time he didn't, he didn't want to sound stupid! He was therefore intensely relieved when Sirius spoke up.

"Well, as much fun as this silence and staring is I'm afraid I'm going to have to break it, I'm gonna go talk to Moony," He concluded with a wink,

Harry shot his a panicked look noticing dimly as he did that James had done the same.

"Oh relax James," Sirius laughed his trade-mark bark like laugh, "He's not a baby anymore, there's no chance of your dropping him,"

"Not helping Padfoot," James hissed, "And I never dropped him!"

"No you just turned him into a human Quafflle!" Sirius laughed loudly,

"That was your idea!"

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder with a smirk, "You still agreed to it, have fun bonding with your now teenage son!"

James made a sound that sounded like mix of a half splutter of indignation and half panicked gasp. Sirius laughed again then disappeared back down the stairs leaving Harry and James alone.

James slowly turned around to look at Harry ruffling his hair as he did. Harry smiled a small smile at this, he remember seeing James do this months prior when he had inadvertently seen him and Sirius humiliating and bullying Snape through Dumbledore's Pensieve, though this time the hair ruffling was for an entirely different and much more pleasant reason.

"So…" James said ruffling his hair again and rocking back on the balls of his feet, "Er how's life?"

Harry gaped at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" James said defensively with a small smirk, "I didn't really prepare myself for this,"

"Neither did I," Harry admitted, "Well…I didn't know about Fred and George's plan until a few hours ago…"

"From what Pads has told me, there's no one better the Map could have gone to," James said, his eyes shining, "We spent the whole of our Seventh Year trying to figure our where to hide it until Lily just handed it to Filch saying some other idiot trouble makers who end up in his office one day and try to rob the git,"

Harry grinned, "That sounds like them,"

"I'm glad the Map got to you eventually though," James said ruffling his hair again, "And the Cloak, Lil – I mean your Mum, she always half wished you wouldn't,"

"Why?" Harry asked curiously taking a small unconscious step closer,

"She didn't want you ending up too much like me," James grinned, "If she had her way you would be in Ravenclaw and a smart ass,"

Harry laughed, "She sounds a bit like Hermione,"

"Yeah, Sirius told me about her," James said thoughtfully, "Said she was the only one who could keep you and your friend Ron in control, apparently she's a genius,"

"Yeah, she is, the best in our year and saved us loads of times,"

Harry looked at him slightly guilty; he didn't know he would react or if he even knew just _how _much trouble Harry had gotten into in the past.

"Oh Merlin yeah, Sirius told me all about that,"

He was grinning, broadly at that, Harry looked at his eyes and saw they were very bright. His Father looked exuberant, he looked happy and mischievous. Then Harry saw another emotion whirling in his eyes, it was pride and something else, something Harry had rarely seen in anyone else's eyes – it was love. Pure and undying love.

Harry grinned back feeling slightly giddy. Suddenly he wondered why he had ever worried about talking to him, if his Father could look at him with that much pride and that much love then everything was going to be perfectly fine for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

_**A/N Here it is at last Harry and James meet! I know it was brief but had to get it in there, will add more in the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for your feedback on the question I asked at the end of the last chapter, I've decided I'm going to do a mix of canon and my own pairings, the plot will follow along the same line of HPB but with a lot of noticeable differences that I hope you guys will enjoy! Thanks for reading and please review with any questions you guys may have concerning the plot! Mischief Managed! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: No characters belong to me, they go to the wonderful J.K Rowling along with some borrowed paragraphs_

* * *

_"You're less like your Father than I thought," he said finally, a definite coolness in his voice. "The risk would've been what made it fun for James." _

* * *

Harry suddenly lost every nervous bone in his body. Why had he been nervous! This was his _Dad_! Harry shook himself mentally, why had he been stupid, worrying about nothing?

"So, I have to ask," James asked, "The Basilisk, was that real?"

Harry grinned slightly, "Yeah, in my Second Year,"

James grinned also, "Okay then, your Mother was entirely allowed to hit me,"

Harry looked at him, "What?"

"Oh no, she doesn't do it often," James told him with a smile, "In fact she rarely ever hits anyone, that's what so good about your Mum, she's nice to everyone, it's only when we really tick her off that clipping us round the back of the head helps,"

Harry didn't question the way James talked of Lily in the present tone, as if she was still alive. Harry remembered the tale Remus had told him and had to remind himself for James had lived with Lily even after they had been murdered.

"You know the Chamber of Secrets was a big rumour during our time at Hogwarts," James told Harry thoughtfully, "Moaning Myrtle used to go to all the toilets then before Dumbledore asked her to stay in the girls, she used to just drift in when you were doing your business…" James shuddered, "One day she startled babbling about how she died she _really _liked Remus it was a little frightening how much, anyway she told us all about how she died, and the eyes and how the boy was expelled because he opened the Chamber, so naturally we got intrigued went around for the whole of our Third Year looking for it, never could,"

"It was in the girl's toilet all along," Harry explained, "Well beneath it really, me and Ron only found it because of Hermione's help and I could only open it because I'm a Parslemouth,"

"I can bluntly say that is the most _useless _gift ever, when would being able to talk to a bloody snake ever come into use?"

Harry laughed, "It's caused more trouble than help,"

"Exactly!" James grinned broadly, "Now talking to dogs that would help, we could have house trained Sirius better,"

Harry laughed again. The amount of times he'd dreamed of having a conversation with his Father…and here he was, doing exactly what he had wanted for so long! He couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him, no easier than talking to Ron or Hermione.

"Actually I think just talking to animals would help," Came an amused voice from behind James,

There was a loud creak on the stairs and Sirius and Remus appeared climbing up the stairs.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to you," Remus informed James, "He's just talked to me and Sirius,"

"That doesn't sound good," James said with a sigh, "Oh well, not like I'm going to be expelled or anything,"

Harry grinned, "He's yet to expel me,"

"Why would he?" Sirius asked, "He's got a soft spot for you Harry; he wouldn't expel you even if you killed Malfoy,"

"Not that we're suggesting that," Remus said quickly as he shot a glare at Sirius,

"Not that I was considering it," Harry agreed with a smile directed towards Sirius, "I don't want to kill anyone,"

"Your arguing with the wrong person," James advised, "Padfoot has a _long _list of people he'd gladly kill,"

"It's changed from kill to lock up Azkaban," Sirius said with a grin, "That's much worse than death,"

"Unless they die on the toilet," James pointed out, "They'd be stuck there forever,"

Remus sighed, "Charming James, now go downstairs, Dumbledore said it was important,"

"Dumbledore's definition of important is different than mine," James grumbled, "Mine is something that you go oh no at his is something you go oh holy f-"

"James," Remus cut across him sharply as Harry and Sirius laughed, "_Now_,"

James glanced at Harry and stage whispered, "I think I angered the werewolf,"

Harry looked at Remus unable to suppress a grin, "How did you cope with them?"

"With difficulty Harry," Remus smiled, "Now come on Prongs, you have plenty of time to talk to Harry later,"

James grinned; Harry was strongly reminded of Fred and George when they would talk about their newest prank or products for Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's.

James looked at Harry again looking slightly anxious, "That's if you want to of course,"

"You kidding?" Harry asked surprise, "Of course I want to talk to you!"

James grinned broadly, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Come on Moony, what's taking you so long?" James asked as he nothing short of skipped down the stairs. Sirius laughed as he disappeared down the creaking stairs. Remus rolled his eyes and followed him with a sigh leaving Harry and Sirius alone.

The feeling of guilt which had nestled itself firmly in the pit of Harry's stomach came back in full force. He found himself avoiding the gaze of the man whose death he had caused. Truthfully he didn't meet his Godfathers gaze because he was worried what he would see in it, he didn't want to see anger though Harry knew he would deserve it.

"When Remus said you felt guilty, I didn't think you'd feel it so much you wouldn't look at me,"

Harry looked up almost shocked to see Sirius smiling at him.

"You're not mad at me?" He asked astounded,

"I was at first," Sirius admitted and Harry felt his heart clench tightly.

_Of course he would be_, he thought, _I'm the reason he died, sort of…_

"Because you believed your vision," Sirius elaborated, "And you tried to safe me, well I have to say I'm quite happy about that fact, I'm madder that I antagonised Bellatrix so she had a chance to Stun me through the Veil,"

The feeling of guilt vanished at these words. Harry grinned at Sirius and received a broad grin in return, a grin that no longer made Sirius look more youthful, Harry noted.

"You looked better," Harry said,

"Yeah, Lily fed me up, she's a better cook than Molly will ever be," Sirius smirked then added hastily, "But don't tell Molly that, that woman is terrifying sometimes,"

Harry laughed, "I won't,"

A pleasant silence fell between them.

Harry sighed though and broke it, "Listen, Sirius, I'm really sorry about what happened, I know you said that your death was kinda your own fault but I still feel to fault,"

"You have a saving people thing don't you?" Sirius grinned,

Harry stared, "You're the second person who's told me that,"

"Let me guess Hermione?"

Harry nodded.

Sirius continued, "Well she's right, you can't let the Prophecy decide who you have to be Harry, you can't save everyone because it's not your job to, it my fault I kinda of sort of didn't die Harry,"

Harry grinned and took the few steps closer and hugged Godfather. Sirius hugged him back; it wasn't like the brief hug they shared at Grimmauld Place so long ago it was a firm, loving one that reminded Harry of Mrs Weasley's hugs.

"I've missed your random philosophical sayings," Harry told him sincerely with a smile,

Sirius grinned, "Well I'm not going anywhere this time, _I_ _promise Harry_,"

And Harry believed him.

* * *

"Hello again James," Dumbledore said when James walked back into the kitchen with Remus behind him.

James grinned at his old Headmaster.

"Hey Dumbledore,"

"Where's everyone else Albus?" Remus asked curiously looking around the empty kitchen,

"I sent them outside for a moment," Dumbledore replied, "I need to talk to James alone, if you would Remus," He said inclining his head to the backdoor that led out into the garden.

"Of course not," Remus said quickly, "I'll see you two later,"

He walked out into the dark. Dumbledore turned to James his eyes twinkling. He smiled brightly at James reminding James not for the first time of the way his Granddad used to smile at him.

"I trust you talked to Harry?"

"Yeah," James grinned, he was feeling more than elated at having finally _talked _to Harry and not received a gurgle or spit bubble in reply, "He's…he's amazing Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes he is,"

"I mean with everything he's done!" James began to ramble quickly, "I would've have been bragging about it left right and centre but he's so modest about it all! He doesn't act as if he hasn't done it he just acknowledges it! It's brilliant! I never wanted him to be like me, you know, too arrogant to fly as a Seeker because my inflated head would weigh me down when I need to be fast but he's just so like Lily! Doesn't ever brag about how awesome he is! I know I've only talked to him for about a second but I can tell! He may look like me and have my skills at Quidditch, though apparently he's better, we'll have to test that some time, but he's Lily, just Lily,"

Dumbledore smiled all the way through James's small speech. A little breathless James looked up at Dumbledore his eyes shining. After a moment he remember why he had been pulled way from Harry in the first place, he felt his grin slip of his face slowly.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" James asked hesitantly,

Dumbledore sighed heavily his smile too vanishing so he looked much older as his expression turned grave. James felt his heart jump into his mouth.

"Harry has to go back to the Dursley's James," He said in a firm yet soft voice,

There was a silence then-

"NO! No!" James fumed furiously, "I don't want Harry going back there! It pissed me off before I met him and _now_ – now Dumbledore I don't want him anywhere near them! They're the worst type of people, not Muggles, people you could have ever put my son near!"

"James-"

"No Dumbledore!" James yelled, "They hated Lily! They hated me! And they hate Harry! We asked Petunia if you remember to be his Godmother and she no because she didn't want to be associated with a _freak_!" James spat the word, he'd always hated how his wife had been treated by her own sister, Lily had never been angry at Petunia for it though, and she'd always said she must have had a reason for it.

"James, you know exactly why Harry has to go back to the Dursley's," Dumbledore said firmly looking sternly at James with those bright blue eyes, "It's not safe for him here, it'll take much too long to set up the suitable protection Charms and legislations for Harry to stay here, and I can't take that risk James,"

"Then – then let him come to Grimmauld Place with me!" James said thinking quickly, "We can take care of him there!"

"That's not an option James and you know that, Grimmauld Place is no longer safe, once the correct Protection Charms are placed here you will be staying with Remus and Sirius, but Harry cannot," Dumbledore said clearly, "He is safe at the Dursley's, every second he is the more danger he is in,"

James sighed and turned away from Dumbledore. He knew the old man was right, he hated to admit it but he was. James didn't like Harry being with the Dursley's one bit, now he had talked with his son he hated it with a vengeance, someone as good and as kind as Harry did not deserve to be with the Dursley's!

"James my boy," Dumbledore said softly, "I do not like Harry staying with his Aunt and Uncle anymore than you, but with Petunia there he is safe, Lily's love and sacrifice protects him there, here he is in danger,"

Sighing again this time in defeat James turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I get what you mean Dumbledore…but they locked him in a cupboard! They starved him! They put bars on his windows! He was treated like a slave!"

Dumbledore looked down as if he was hanging his head in shame.

"I know, I am deeply sorry I was never able to stop that from happening, no inkling of how Harry was wrongly being treated ever reached my ears and therefore I was unable to change how he was treated,"

He looked up at James his eyes very bright.

"But he has to go back James, you will see him again I can assure you that but for now, he must return to Privet Drive,"

James ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

"Yeah, fine, can I tell him?"

"Of course you can," Dumbledore said with a slight nod, "Though try to refrain from telling him that shortly he will be leaving the Dursley's,"

James nodded as he began to climb the stairs.

"Permanently,"

James whipped around to look at Dumbledore a grin consuming his wrinkled features.

"Really?" He asked an excitable feeling festering in his stomach,

"Yes," Dumbledore replied matter-of-factly,

"Fantastic!" James cried punching the air,

Dumbledore chuckled and as James took another eager step upstairs they heard a serious of loud _pops _radiating from outside, followed swiftly by shocked and horrified yells then the bellow of, "_MORSMORDRE!" _

There was an utter silence. The hairs on the back of James's neck prickled, he felt as if the world had come to a sudden stop. That is until they heard multiple voices yell, "PROTEGO!". James didn't even look back as he sprinted up the stairs yelling as he did, "_Harry_!"

* * *

Alarmed Harry looked around Sirius to see James sprinting up the stairs. Panic was evident on his face as was horror and pure anger. His eyes were slightly wild and his mouth was set in a straight line giving not unlike the expression Professor McGonagall wore when telling off a particularly naughty student.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked alarmed, "What is it?"

For an answer James pointed to the window beside them. The pair leapt forward to peer out through the grimy glass and Harry felt his heart stop at the sight. Dozens of cloaked and masked figures were surrounding the Burrow, small fires had been lit in the fields, the fences had been blow apart as had the chicken hut which led to the chickens to run free in a wild panic – one lay dead.

"Death Eaters!" Harry gasped pulling out his wand, "_How_?"

"I have no idea," James replied, his wand was held so tightly in his hand his knuckles had turned white, he turned to Harry a stern expression on his face, "Harry you stay here, me and Sirius are going to help, tell the others,"

"What? No! I want to go with you guys! Their probably here for me!" Harry argued pointing out the window once more,

A loud BANG sounded outside followed by a scream of pain.

"_Shit_! Fine! Harry tell the others what's happening and," He spoke the next part very quickly, "_Tell them to bring their wands_,"

Harry was about to reply when a red light collided with the window they were gathered around causing it to shatter to pieces showering them in glass. Cold wind rushed in through the window and into the hallway, Harry cried out as he felt a shard of glass graze his cheek.

He felt two hands suddenly yank him down so he was crouched on to the floor his head bowed.

"Hurry Harry!" Sirius yelled, "And be careful!"

Harry looked up to see the pair disappearing back down the stairs. Harry could hear the yells of pain and incantations fully now, he could hear the crackling of flames and occasional sound of wood shattering.

Suddenly his scar burned viciously. Harry yelled out and clapped a hand to it, he felt as if a white hot iron was being pressed against his skin. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as an image burst into his mind-

_"Grab the boy!" He hissed, "I want the boy Bellatrix! The boy!"_

_ "Yes Master!" The woman cried, "I shall not disappoint!"_

_ "Then go!" He raised a long finger ghostly white hand, a wand was held in the hand, "Do not return without Potter, or I will be, most displeased!_

As quickly as it had came it was over, Harry slumped against the floor panting slightly the pain fading. He scrambled up as a yell sounded from outside and his heart beating wildly Harry hurried along the hallway still slightly hunched over. He burst into Ron's room as he saw Fred and George sprinting out of their own wands in hand and determined looks on their faces.

"Harry!" Fred cried, "What's going on?"

"Death Eaters!" Harry called, "Hurry! They need your help!"

The twins nodded and sprinted away down the stairs.

"Guys," Harry turned to his friends, "Death-"

"We heard," Ron said who was stood in front of him looking pale but determined as the twins had been, "Let's go!"

"Come on Her-"

The pair turned to Hermione only to find her stood by the window a look of fury on her face her eyes shining as she pointed her wand through the shattered glass and yell, "_Stupefy_!" They heard a yell of surprise and thud as Hermione turned back to them.

"Come on!" She yelled leading the way out of the bedroom.

The trio sprinted downstairs and out into the night. The sky was pitch black yet Harry could see everything for the fire consuming the fields and garden and the flashes of red and green swarming around him. It was chaos! Harry could not tell Death Eater from ally, bodies shot past him either hit by a spell or simply running.

Harry's eyes darted around as he gripped with wand tightly; he saw Mr Weasley and Bill stood back to back surrounded by a number of Death Eaters. Fred and George were duelling against one who was unmasked; from the silver-blonde hair Harry instantly recognised it as Lucius Malfoy.

"'Arry!"

Harry whipped around at the sound of his name to see Hagrid looking at him, his beetle black eyes wide and terrified, Harry looked around not a second to late as he saw Bellatrix Lestrange stood before shouting, "_Crucio_!"

Harry leapt to the ground the spell soaring over him and into the crowd. He rolled over and aimed him wand at her unmasked figure and bellowed, "_Stupefy!"_

She cast a Shield Charm and Harry had to roll away once more as his own Stunning Charm was sent back to him. Harry cursed himself, this had happened before! He leapt to his feet and glared at Bellatrix who leered in return. She flicked her wand and an orange beam of light shot towards Harry, he hastily yelled, "_Protego_!" The spell rebounded hitting a nearby flower pot causing it to suddenly smash and the flower to blacken and droop.

Bellatrix cast another non-verbal charm her eyes dancing with malice. Harry dodged out of the way but felt the spell sear past his side, he pointed his wand at her again and yelled, "_Impedimenta_!" But she too deflected this with a cackle.

A spell soared over Harry's head lifting his hair; it was not cast by Bellatrix but from another masked Death Eater. Harry turned his wand to him when suddenly there was a colossal BANG! The very ground shook, screams rung all around terrified, Harry was suddenly flung to the ground heat searing his back as he landed face first in the gravel.

Everything turned red and Harry climbed unsteadily to his feet to see to his utter horror the Burrow on fire, the flames a murderous crimson and climbing their way along the walls of the house shattering the windows and eating away at the holes and walls.

Bellatrix cackled loudly and Harry's eyes snapped to her. She was leaping up and down in joy Harry aimed his wand once more at her and bellowed furiously, "_Expelliamus_!" To his surprise and relief her wand soared out her hand disappearing into the dark.

She turned to look at him and grinned, the sight sent chills down Harry's spine.

"You know how to play now Potter," She leered with a mad laugh, "Too bad dear little Sirius wasn't here to see it!" She then proceeded to say in a sing song voice, "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"

Incensed forgetting entirely that Sirius was alive and battling somewhere around him Harry began to yell, "St-"

"Harry!"

Harry was suddenly roughly knocked down, he looked up to see Bill stood in front of him and then he was gone. Harry blinked and aimed his wand at a Death Eater starting towards him, with a quick, "_Stupefy_!" The Death Eater fell and Harry scrambled up looking around for Bill.

He found the Weasley on the floor an extremely large broad shouldered man the light of which eerily lit his vicious looking features; he had yellow pointed teeth, matted grey hair and whiskers. He looked nothing short of terrifying and was bearing down on Bill with a long yellow nailed hand.

"No!" Harry yelled sprinting forward as the large man leapt cat like onto the still body of Bill and proceeded to suddenly savage Bill's face.

"_STUPEFY!_" Harry bellowed his wand aimed at the mans back. The man did not collapse but merely jutted slightly as if shocked. He instead turned his bestial hungry gaze to Harry and leapt away from Bill as a grey blur on all fours that were streaming towards Harry.

Harry waited for the collision and the feeling of having his own face savaged just as Bill's hand been instead there was a loud, "Oof!" And a considerable weight suddenly collapsed on him crushing him to the ground.

He heaved the body with much difficult off him and felt someone pull him to his feet. He looked around and found himself looking at James.

"Are you all right?" He yelled as the roof of the Burrow collapsed with a ringing crack.

Harry replied with a short nod. Harry dove aside pushing James the other way as a green light suddenly shot towards the pair. He heard a scream and scrambled up looking around to see James duelling with Malfoy. With no time to breathe a sigh of relief Harry sprinted forward to where Ron and Ginny were duelling with six Death Eaters.

Slate from the roof were sliding away and crashing to the ground around them as Harry ran, the flames were expanding bursting out from the window frames to the flowers around the house. A body soared past Harry on aflame and screaming. With no time to see if it was an ally Harry sprinted to Ron's unprotected side casting a hurried, "_Protego_!"

"Thanks!" Ron yelled his face blackened by soot his hair slightly singed and too blackened as he hurled spells at the Death Eater with Ginny by his side, both looking furious.

"No problem!" Harry yelled as he shot another Stunning Spell into the midst hitting another cloaked figure causing them to fall down. Harry heard a loud drawn out scream that was one unmistakeably of pain. He sprinted in the direction of the voice to see George on the ground writhing in pain as the Death Eater Dolohov stood over him.

He bellowed, "_Expelliamus!" _But Dolohov was too quick for him; he whipped around his robes whipping behind him and yelled, "_Crucio_!" Harry dived out of the way and pointed his wand at Dolohov again only to find himself face to face the familiar face of Nott.

Harry found himself suddenly shot backwards, he collided with someone else and they both fell to the ground with a yell. Harry recognised the mane of busy hair. Harry leapt up dragging Hermione with him.

"Are you-"

"_Expulso_!" Hermione bellowed her wand aimed over Harry's shoulder, Harry heard something explode behind him and someone shriek. In the next second Hermione had dashed off. Harry turned back to Dolohov only to find him gone, George lay unconscious on the floor blood coating the entire left side of his face covered in blood that was pooling around him.

"_George_!"

Harry saw Mrs Weasley sprint forward her wand in hand. She stood protectively over George a fire in her eyes as she blindly shot spells at the Death Eaters around them. There was a loud creak and Harry looked back to the Burrow, the many floors were collapsing amongst themselves creating a brilliant red ball of flames and a large suffocating plume of black smoke.

A few supporting beams of wood snapped and half the house sunk into the bottom floor, a number of burning objects came tumbling out of the tilted floors, those fighting scattered away from the burning objects as they crashed to the ground, Harry barely managed to dodge a burning dresser but was able to cast a hasty Full-Body Bind curse of a nearby Death Eater who was shrieking in pain as bat wings flapped around his face.

Harry patted out the fire on his sleeve and climbed to his feet, his glasses were blackened from the heat and he could barely see and barely breathe in the suffocating smoke. He raised his wand looking around trying to see clearly when his scar suddenly burned.

It was agony. He fell to his knees from the pain his hands clasped over his scar which was burning furiously as if it had too been lit aflame. Harry could not see, his mind was wiped blank and his head burnt, light danced in front of his eyes and his scar continued to burn and burn.

Then it ended.

"Harry! _Harry_!"

He opened his eyes. His glasses had been removed and everything was slightly blurry. He found himself looking at someone who was shaking him that someone somehow, how curious, being himself…

"Dad?" Harry choked out a moment later,

"Come on kid," James said sounding deeply relieved, "Stand up,"

He helped Harry stand up unsteadily and handed him his glasses, Harry hastened to put them on. His entire body ached and the pain had not yet gone. He looked around noticing the collapsed and smoking Burrow. There was a residing hiss of water that was being echoed all around in the dark.

"What happened?" Harry demanded, gripping his wand tightly, "Where are the Death Eaters?"

James opened his mouth to reply when Hermione suddenly appeared and launched herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shook violently against him sobbing onto his shoulder.

"Hermione?" Harry asked alarmed, "_What's wrong_?"

He felt a sudden flash of pain in his scar, he winced and ignored it.

Hermione did not answer, her tears just grew stronger as did her grip on Harry.

"H-harry," She managed to choke out a moment later her voice muffled against his shirt, "T-t-hey t-took h-him-"

"Who?" Harry demanded his stomach knotting, he gulped, "_Who Hermione_?"

Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder panicked, the Weasley's were huddled together Mrs Weasley sobbing over George and Bill's mutilated forms, Fred behind her rubbing her shoulder his face pained, Mr Weasley was waving his wand over both of his sons. Ginny was behind Hermione tears glazing her cheeks.

Harry realised who was missing. The night seemed to darken and Harry felt suddenly empty and hollow.

"No…" He whispered looking to James desperately, "Dad?"

"Harry," Ginny hiccupped, "They took Ron."

* * *

_**A/N Here it is guys Chapter 8! Mwahahahaha! For anyone who doesn't understand the whole 'poll' and 'which pairings do you want' and 'should I a kill off a charatcer' were all there to purely make you guys thing this story would be a happy go lucky love story for Harry. Well your wrong! There will be character deaths, this story will not be about Harry bonding with James and Sirius then casually just killing Voldemort because they've all trained him up to be all powerful. No. The pairings are a minor thing, anyone curious I'm sticking to the books because I can't be bothered making up pairings and just honestly I don't see the point in pairings, I am going to include them but they won't define the story. I am however going to have a look through the polls and see if there was any very popular requested pairings in case I can squeeze them in as an apology. My friend suggested doing this, setting up an appearance this story will be one of those typical James is alive, Harry falls in love story, well as you can see from this chapter, that's not the case I want to do something different from what everyone else does. Anyone who was worried for my story or thinking I was going down the route most other writers on here do - certainly not the case. I do have to stay a big thank you to everyone who answered the poll with A to everything, made me really smile. I wanted to start 2014 of in a good way, by giving you all a false perception of my story, I have to admit it was very fun ;) Though I do feel like I have to point out James and Sirius will play a very important role in the story, if you haven't guessed from reading the title of the story and that this story is something I purely enjoy writing, I appreciate every review, follow and favourite but am not always looking for them this is almost for my own entertainment. I understand many of you may not be pleased, but it's my story after all and I'm not looking for everyone's approval. Thanks and Review! Mischief Managed! ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: No characters belong to me, they go to the wonderful J.K Rowling along with some borrowed paragraphs_

* * *

_"This was not Ron's fault. Was he, Harry, Ron's best friend in the world going to sulk because he didn't have a badge, laugh with the twins behind Ron's back, ruin this for Ron when, for the first time, he had beaten Harry at something?"_

* * *

"_Why_?" Harry demanded, "When? Where are the Death Eaters?"

"They fled when the Burrow collapsed some of them had Portkey's others just Disapparated," James replied glancing at the shattered smoking remains of the Weasley house, "They grabbed your friend Ron they thought it was him in the dark and the panic, his hair was black with soot, they thought you were him,

James's tone turned bitter at the last part.

"We have to go find him!" Harry said angrily, "We can't stand around here! We have to go look for Ron!"

"Mad-Eye and Tonks have already gone looking," James told Harry, "They're some of the best Auror's we have on our side, it's not safe for you or anyone else going to look for Ron,"

Harry gaped at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! He had to go help Ron; he had to help his best friend who was in danger! Hermione had pulled away from him by now and was hugging Ginny; the pair were both shaking looking lost and broken, a term Harry thought he'd never apply to either of his friends.

Impatiently, Harry wiped away his own tears angry at himself that he wasn't doing something to help Ron. His scar was burning dully now; he was waiting for Voldemort's reaction when the Death Eater's handed him over Ron. Harry felt sick at the thought that Voldemort would most likely _kill _Ron…

"We have to find him," Harry said firmly to those gathered around, "If we don't Voldemort will k-" Harry gulped, the thought sickening him again, "he'll kill Ron,"

Hermione uttered a small scream muffled by her tears.

Dumbledore suddenly swept forward and Harry looked hopefully at the old man.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "You cannot help Ron,"

Harry glared at the old man as he noticed the absence of the twinkle in his eyes and how tired he looked. He felt anger swoop through him as he looked at the Headmaster, he shouldn't be showing weakness, he should be showing control, power! He should know what to do! He _had _to...

"Yes I can!" Harry argued fiercely, "I don't see you with a stupid scar that connects you to Voldemort! I can help find him! I have to!"

Frowning James spoke again, "He's sort of right though Harry, think about it, when Voldemort realises he has Ron he's going to be furious, but he's also going to try to use it against you,"

Dumbledore nodded, "Voldemort knows you will do anything to save the people you care for, I am certain he knows about your friendship with Ron and will try to use his capture to lure you towards him,"

"How does this help Ron though?" Harry demanded furiously gripping his wand tightly in his hand, "We need to be looking for him!"

Hermione suddenly spoke up, her eyes wide and bloodshot, her face pale, "Harry just think for a second!" She said in a shaky voice, "Voldemort used Sirius against you and he _nearly_ killed you! If you leave and try to find Ron you'll be doing exactly what Voldemort wants you to do! You'd be putting him in more danger if you tried to help him!"

Harry groaned in annoyance.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Harry demanded, "Leave Ron with Voldemort and hope he suddenly grows a conscience and _doesn't_ kill him?"

Hermione bite her lip, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

"Oh Harry, I don't like it either! I want to find him, we all do! But we have to think logically!"

"We can't always think logically about everything Hermione!" Harry pointed out angrily sparks shooting from his wand in his anger, "If we did then a lot of things would be different – for a starter we wouldn't have been able to save Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets because it made no logical sense!"

"You know she doesn't mean that!" Ginny said angrily, "If you would just understand Harry – Voldemort wants you, not Ron, not me, not Sirius, no one but you! He will use this to his advantage as he did with Sirius! You can't play into his hands!"

"But I can't just stand here and do nothing either Ginny!" Harry said gripping his hair in frustration a note of desperation dipping into his voice,

"Yes you will,"

Mrs Weasley had suddenly appeared behind the two girls making them jump in shock. Her eyes were shining brightly, her face was red and her hands were stained with blood. The motherly expression Harry was accustomed to seeing was gone, transformed into a furious yet determined expression that surprised Harry out of his anger.

"Neither of you will be searching for Ron," Mrs Weasley said in a firm voice that shook slightly as she said her son's name, "We, and I mean the Order and I, will be searching for him, I will not see anymore of my children harmed,"

Harry glanced behind her at the other Weasley's. Bill was unconscious his face bloody and disfigured so he bared a resemblance to Mad-Eye Moody, George was awake propped on one elbow, the left side of his face coated with blood as he and Fred talked with uncharacteristic serious expressions.

"You are perfectly correct Molly," Dumbledore said inclining his head slightly, he straightened up to his full height and cast a sudden impressive air around the smouldering wreck of the Weasley house, "What we need to do now is find a safe place for us to stay at for the time being,"

A silence fell between the group.

James suddenly snapped his fingers, "I got it! The Potter Manor!"

"What's the Potter Manor?" Harry asked curiously,

"My parents' old place," James replied, "And mine, sort of, me and your Mum had to move out when we went into with you hiding because it was too obvious where we were if we stayed there, it would be safe for us, my ancestors put as many spells on the house as possible when they built it,"

Dumbledore looked at James thoughtfully.

"It will have to do for now," The Headmaster said a moment later, "Until we see how secure the Manor is,"

"How will we get there, Albus?" Mrs Weasley asked glancing at her family behind her, "There's too many of us to Apparate especially when most of us don't know the location,"

"I can make a Portkey," James said quickly, "Shouldn't be too difficult,"

Mrs Weasley nodded in agreement, "Okay dear, we'll need one quickly for Bill and George…"

Her fierce expression faltered as her eyes clouded with worry.

"Don't worry," James assured her, "I'll get right to it,"

James walked away over to where Sirius and Remus were stood conversing quietly beside what once was the chicken hutch.

"What about all our stuff?" Ginny asked of Dumbledore as she looked at the remains of her house, "I don't mean our clothes but I had some things from my Grandparents in there…"

"And my Cloak," Harry added wondering whether the Invisibility Cloak had survived the fire,

"It'll be fine Harry," Remus assured him as he walked forward, "We've learn from many past experiences that fire doesn't damage the Cloak in any way,"

Normally Harry would have asked about the past experiences but he couldn't, it felt wrong that he was worrying about his Cloak when his best friend was in Voldemort's company… As this thought crossed Harry's mind he felt his scar momentarily flash with pain.

James and Sirius walked forward the former holding an empty and slightly blackened tin of chicken feed.

"It'll be going off in about two minutes," James told Mrs Weasley, "Me and Sirius will take Bill,"

"Why?" Mrs Weasley asked sharply,

"The Portkey will jostle him too much and so many people won't help," Sirius explained, "We'll Apparate with him as we both know where the Potter Manor is,"

Harry could tell Mrs Weasley didn't like the plan and Harry had to agree with her, he didn't want to be running to the Potter Manor instead of looking Ron. He felt rather like a little child being scorned for wanting to help. His scar pulsed once more.

"Okay," Mrs Weasley said with a nod squaring her shoulders before turning to Harry, Hermione and Ginny and saying sternly, "You three stay with me, I don't want any of you running off,"

Ginny scowled, Hermione sniffed wiping away the last of her tears as she gave Mrs Weasley a small nod and shot Harry a stern look as if she had known exactly what he was thinking.

Mrs Weasley took the Portkey from James's hands with a gracious slightly forced smile before she walked away towards where the other Weasley's were, gathered around Bill's unconscious form and George who was looking unusually sombre as he stared at the starry sky. Hermione and Ginny followed her and after a reassuring smile from James, Harry followed also.

"Arthur," Mrs Weasley said as she joined her husband's side, "James has made a Portkey for us; we have to leave soon, he and Sirius will be taking Bill,"

Mr Weasley nodded. He was pale and his robes were torn in several places. He was looking down at his children looking highly worried.

"Where are we going Mum?" Fred asked from where he sat beside George,

"The Potter Manor," Mrs Weasley replied, "It's supposed to be very well protected…"

"It is," James said as he hurried towards them a scrap of parchment in his hand, he held it out for Mrs Weasley, "You all need to read this my parents put a Fidelius Charm on the Manor before I was born, you won't be able to get in if you don't read this,"

"Thank you James," Mr Weasley said sincerely as his wife took it, "What about the rest of the Order?"

"Most of them have gone looking Ron," James replied, and Harry's eyes snapped to him, "Moody and Tonks have found some traces, some Death Eaters who left behind magical traces of course, so many of them have gone to help, me and Sirius will after we've taken Bill to the Potter Manor,"

"I want to help," Fred said firmly, "He's my brother,"

"No!" Mrs Weasley argued her face rapidly paling, "It's too dangerous! Look what happened to George! To Bill"

"Exactly! That was just one Death Eater and crazy werewolf!" Fred argued fiercely, "What do you think a whole bunch of them will do to Ron?"

Harry's scar burned again, he winced at the momentary pain. _Please don't let it be a vision, please let Ron be alive…_

"Molly," Mr Weasley said, "He's of age, he can help…"

Mrs Weasley bite her lip. She appeared to be having an internal argument over risking her son's safety to help another.

"Fine," Mrs Weasley said after a moment her eyes very bright, "But no one else will be helping, George you need to rest! No! No arguments, and you three," She turned to Harry, Hermione and Ginny once again, "You three will stay at the Potter Manor, I'll have Alastor watch over you if I have to,"

"Yes Mum," Ginny grumbled looking away,

"You guys have thirty seconds," James said suddenly, "You might wanna hurry,"

Fred got up helping George to his feet as he did. The movement made George turn very green.

"Sorry Georgie, but can you not throw up on me?" Fred said with a slight smile,

George smiled in return, "Can't promise anything Freddie you remember the testing-"

"-for the Puking Pastille's?" Fred laughed, "How can I?"

"I'll meet you guys there later," Charlie told his family quickly as they huddled around the Portkey with Harry and Hermione, "I might be able to help here,"

"Be careful son," Mr Weasley told him,

Charlie nodded in reply as he sat down by Bill's body.

Harry pressed his finger to the empty chicken feed can. His scar pulsed again and he had to suppress a wince as a brief image flashed through his mind as he stomach churned unpleasantly.

"Harry,"

Harry looked up to see James looking at him very seriously a hint of worry noticeable in his hazel eyes.

"We'll find him," He said quietly, "Don't do what you did with Sirius, all right, please? It nearly killed me and you're Mum last time and we were already dead,"

Harry nodded a strained smile on his face as he looked at his Father, "I will, just can neither of you die, please?"

"I promise,"

Harry felt a jerk behind his navel, everything suddenly became very dark and Harry felt himself spinning and spinning as the Portkey carried him away his shoulder bumping against Hermione's and Fred's. Before the unpleasant feeling stopped his scar exploded with such pain he was sure, not for the first time that night, he was dead or close to…

"You brought the wrong boy?"

Harry stared down at the number of black cloaked figures by his feet; they were trembling as they knelt before him pleading for forgiveness at their mistake. Harry spun his wand in his long-fingered hands which resembled large pale white spiders, the hands of Voldemort.

His rage was barely suppressed; his mind was working quickly as he glared down at the despicable example of Death Eaters before him he had trusted with the mission which they had failed leading to unpleasant consequences for many of them…

"My Lord," Said Bellatrix Lestrange her voice thick with emotion, "There was more of them than we estimated, the Potter brat was there he fought us, he duelled me…"

"Are you saying that a filthy Half-Blood managed to overpower you, Bella?" Voldemort said dangerously his voice echoing like the hiss of a snake, "Are you telling me that a fifteen year old boy and his Mudblood and Blood traitor friends defeated you?"

"N-no my Lord," Bellatrix gasped raising her head, her eyes were shining brightly her lips parted as she stared at Voldemort, "There were two new Order members! They are powerful wizards, perhaps they can-"

"They will not turn to my cause Bella," Voldemort said and she fell silent instantly, "They are Dumbledore's lap dogs, such fools…"

There was a silence broken only by the occasional muffled whimper of pain made by the Death Eaters.

"Bella go fetch the boy," Voldemort said softly, "Perhaps he can be of some use,"

"Yes my Lord!"

Bellatrix leapt to her feet and hurried out of the dimly lit room. For a moment Voldemort paced his eyes on his hand as he thought over the failure of his plan. He thought bitterly of the Potter boy, who was constantly foiling his plans, getting in his way…

With a casual flick of his wand Voldemort pointed his wand at the nearest Death Eater with a hissed, "_Crucio_!" The man began to scream and writhe on the floor but Voldemort paid him no intention, his anger came through in full force and suddenly he was swiping down the Death Eater's killing them instantly with flashes of green or subjecting them to more powerful doses of Crucio…

Minutes passed by filled only with the screams of his faithful Death Eaters, he felt his anger grow and grow and with it Harry's scar burned ever more, the door at the end of the room opened and Voldemort kicked away the last of the Death Eaters who moaned pitifully as he curled into a ball, shaking.

"Weak," Voldemort hissed, "So very weak,"

"My Lord," Bellatrix said her voice ringing with excitement, "Here's the boy…"

Voldemort turned slowly and his anger turned to sudden, unexpected glee. The happiness caused Harry's scar to burn more than ever… He crossed the room in three quick strides and stood before the pale boy, his face blackened his eyes wide and fearful yet deviant, a single cruel smile curved on his face.

"Ronald Weasley…" Voldemort hissed, "How nice of you to join us… Bella our plan may succeed yet, you have captured Potter's best friend, his brother…."

"I would not disappoint my Lord!" Bellatrix exclaimed passionately, "The Blood –traitor will help us lure Potter to us!"

"Yes, he will," Voldemort said, "Tell me Weasley, have you ever experienced the Cruciatus Curse?"

The boy did not reply, his eyes widened further, the pupils dilating. A sick sense of pleasure possessed Voldemort as he raised his wand.

"_Crucio_!"

The boy began to scream, he fell to floor among the dead and whimpering Death Eaters, he screamed and screamed as he writhed on the floor and Voldemort laughed as Bellatrix watched on in glee…

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Bloody hell, I'm not losing another brother…"

Harry's eyes snapped open suddenly as if he had just been electrocuted. His scar was burning so violently his eyes were watering, his eyesight was blurred and he realised his glasses had been removed. His whole body hurt as if he had been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse himself and he became aware rather slowly he was laid on his back on a soft surface of some sort.

Harry then noticed the water dripping from his face and soaking his shirt and realised this was what had woken him.

"Harry? What did you see? Was it Ron?"

He recognised Hermione's worried voice but could not reply, he instead turned his head away and threw up on what he hoped was a floor of some sort.

"Here Harry…"

Someone placed a plastic bucket of some sort in his clammy hands. Harry was aware he was shaking, nothing was in focus, he felt sick to his very soul, Voldemort's laugh was ringing in his ears as was Ron's screams of pain – Harry violently threw up again this time into the bucket.

"Harry, dear, can you look at me?"

Blinking, Harry looked up at the blurred figure of Mrs Weasley.

"Was it another vision?" She asked her brown eyes worried, concerned and hopeful all at the same time.

Harry nodded shakily.

"Where are my glasses?" He asked hoarsely,

"Here," Said Fred from somewhere to his left, "We took them of when you came here you were…"

Fred trailed off as Harry took his glasses from his with a meek thanks. He put his glasses on and the faces of those around him and where he was. Mrs Weasley was sat closest, a damp cloth stained red in her hand, she was biting her lip as she watched him worriedly. Fred was by his side with Hermione and Ginny, the three were crouched by his side.

Harry looked past them at the room they were in. It was a large lavish room, decorated with countless moving portraits, the occupants of which all looked at him concerned some whispering things to their neighbours, and several large comfortable crimson couches which were set around a large elegant fireplace. The dim morning light spilled in through large elegant bay windows framed by crimson and blue curtains.

Across the room Harry saw George, lay staring at the group a frown on his face. The blood, thankfully, had been cleared from his face yet he still looked pale and in place of his ear was now a deep hole.

"Harry?" Fred said, "What was the vision? Is Ron-"

"No," Harry replied sitting up straighter and looking at them all, "He's alive,"

The five other occupants breathed a sigh of relief. Ginny smiled at her brother. Hermione however frowned, her eyes wide and worried.

"But he's not okay," She stated,

The momentary relief faded as quickly as it had come.

"Voldemort," Harry said ignoring Mrs Weasley's slight flinch, "He- he's angry, well he was… he was killing Death Eaters, torturing them…" Harry shuddered slightly, "I could feel their pain… he told them they had failed, he was getting angrier and angrier…"

"Carry on," Mrs Weasley urged him,

Ginny took a hold of his hand; Harry squeezed it once before continuing hollowly, "He sent Bellatrix to get the boy, that's when he started killing them… Bellatrix returned with Ron and he realised who he was… he became really happy then because he knows how much Ron means to me… he asked him if he had felt the Cruciatus Curse before…"

Mrs Weasley gasped.

"No," Fred whispered brokenly, "Harry, he didn't…"

Harry looked away and nodded once.

Mrs Weasley began to cry as George swore from the other couch.

"He's not dead," Harry said with a certainty he didn't understand, "He going to try to use Ron to get to me, he thinks he'll be able to get me there if he keeps on hurting Ron…"

"Well you won't go! He'll kill you!" Hermione cried, "The Order will find Ron, they will…"

"I know," Harry agreed reluctantly, "I know he will, but I can't let this happen to Ron 'Mione,"

There was a silence.

"I'm going to go find your Father," Mrs Weasley said after a few moments, "Stay here, please, dears,"

They all nodded in reply as she left the room tears streaming down her face.

"Did I miss anything?" Harry asked the others, "How long was I out for?"

"About twenty minutes," Hermione replied, "As soon as we arrived you collapsed, you were writhing on the floor as if someone had cast Crucio…"

"You were clawing at your scar," Fred said nodding at Harry's forehead, "You made it bleed that's why Mum was cleaning your head; she healed it though, no more scars she said,"

"We had to carry you in the house," Ginny added, "You've never reacted that badly to one of your visions before, it really scared us all,"

"I've never had one that bad before," Harry admitted, "He's never been that angry before…"

"When we got you in here Fred cast the Aquamenti Charm to wake you up," Hermione inputted, "It worked and then you nearly threw up on Ginny,"

Harry looked at her guiltily, "Sorry,"

"It doesn't matter, you missed,"

"Where's your Dad?" Harry asked of the Weasley's,

"He's outside checking the Charms around the house he's also sending a Patronus to the Order to tell them the house is safe, your Dad and Sirius will be bringing Bill as soon as they can then they'll go out with the others to look for Ron," George replied, "It took us a good five minutes to get through them with that parchment your Dad gave us, this place is like Azkaban, except with better service,"

"House-elves," Ginny said seeing Harry's puzzled expression,

It was a mark of how much Hermione cared for Ron that she didn't begin talking about S.P.E.W at the mention of house-elves.

"Do you think they'll find Ron?"

They all turned to look to George who had voiced one of those questions none of them wanted to answer nor did they want to know the answer to.

"I hope so George," Ginny said quietly, "I hope so…"

* * *

_**A/N Hello there if anyone is still reading my story! I'm so sorry for such a late update but I've been really busy with school and work ever since starting back at the start of January, I have meant to update for ages but I didn't want to rush and give you guys a crap chapter so here's a good one! I'm gonna try to update as soon as possible but I've been diagnosed with a severe kidney problem and I've been in and out of hospital and time to write hasn't really been there. Please Review and await the next chapter which I assure you will have more James and Harry bonding in! Ta! Mischief Managed ;)**_


End file.
